Windshield
by Leylah
Summary: Et Potter ? Harry Potter ? Le sauveur du monde sorcier carrément canon ? Et bien, si vous voulez tout savoir, ce Potter est tout simplement celui qui va tomber dans mes bras.
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** Et Potter ? Harry Potter ? Le sauveur du monde sorcier carrément canon ?  
Et bien, si vous voulez tout savoir, ce Potter est tout simplement celui qui va tomber dans mes bras.

Mais chut ! Il ne le sait pas encore…

**Pairing :** Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy, pour changer… =)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. J'écris cette histoire de façon ludique et sans gagner d'argent, blablabla.

**Rating : **M avec le temps… je vais devoir écrire mon premier lemon d'ailleurs (j'ai peuuuuur -_-')

**NDa :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon nouveau projet… Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitre contiendra cette fic… Je vous poste le prologue et le chapitre 1.  
La parution se fera toutes les deux semaines. J'espère que ce début vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_POV Harry_**

Harry Potter, 20 ans, diplômé de Poudlard depuis deux ans, actuellement en étude de psychomagie, deuxième année. Et Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Voici une introduction digne d'un article de la gazette du sorcier !

Pas que ce soit faux, tout est vrai… J'essaye seulement d'en oublier la dernière partie.

Alors voilà, j'habite dans le Londres Moldu et j'opte pour une voiture à l'instar du transplanage ou de la poudre de cheminette habituel.

N'allez pas croire que je me suis coupé du monde magique. De toute façon comment le pourrais-je ? Il suffit que je ne me montre pas pendant deux jours de suite pour que l'équipe d'auror au complet se mette à afficher des avis de disparition…

J'ai tout de même décidé de continuer mes études dans le monde magique pour prouver ma bonne foi (et éviter de mobiliser des troupes bêtement…). Ainsi, je vais à la faculté sorcière de Grande Bretagne avec Hermione, qui veut devenir médicomage et Ron, qui veut devenir Auror.

Eh non ! Le trio ne s'est pas séparé, il s'est même agrandi : Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malefoy.

Ne me faites pas ces yeux là ! Je n'y suis pour rien…  
Blaise Zabini est devenu un grand ami de Ron vu qu'ils suivent tous les deux des études d'Auror dans la même promotion. Et pour ce qui est de Parkinson et Malefoy, même chose avec Hermione.

Et moi ? Bah je supporte… Pansy et Blaise sont très sympas… ce qui me dérange le plus… C'est Malefoy.

* * *

**_POV Draco_**

Draco Malefoy, 20 ans, diplômé de Poudlard depuis deux ans, actuellement en étude de médicomagie, deuxième année. Et ancien espion à la solde de l'ordre du Phoenix.

Voici une introduction parfaite digne d'un article de la gazette du sorcier.

Digne d'un Malefoy, tout simplement…

Je ne vous parle en aucun cas du détritus qui me servait de paternel et qui a voulu me tuer de ses mains pour ma trahison, non. Je vous parle de Malefoy, moi, étudiant en médicomagie et amis avec des anciens gryffondors.

Ne faites pas ces yeux là ! Hermione est vraiment très intelligente et Ron bizarrement drôle et sympatique. Et puis ils s'entendent à merveille avec mes deux meilleurs amis, à savoir Pansy et Blaise.

Et Potter ? Harry Potter ? Le sauveur du monde sorcier carrément canon ?  
Et bien, si vous voulez tout savoir, ce Potter est tout simplement celui qui va tomber dans mes bras.

Mais chut ! Il ne le sait pas encore…

**À suivre...**

* * *

Et bien voilà. C'est fini pour ce prologue.

Mais l'histoire débute réellement au chapitre 1, que je poste dans environ... maintenant! =)

Review?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Résumé :** Et Potter ? Harry Potter ? Le sauveur du monde sorcier carrément canon ?  
Et bien, si vous voulez tout savoir, ce Potter est tout simplement celui qui va tomber dans mes bras.

Mais chut ! Il ne le sait pas encore…

**Pairing :** Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy, pour changer… =)

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. J'écris cette histoire de façon ludique et sans gagner d'argent, blablabla.

**Rating :** M avec le temps… je vais devoir écrire mon premier lemon d'ailleurs (j'ai peuuuuur -_-')

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Harry Potter n'était pas un garçon comme les autres et il le savait. Malgré ça, il était humble et modeste, et ça, c'était la raison pour laquelle ses amis et ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille l'aimait.

Ensuite il y avait deux autres catégories de personnes. Celles qui l'aimait pour sa célébrité, et celles qui le détestait pour la même raison.

Certes il était riche et canon : yeux émeraudes, cheveux noirs décoiffé qui lui donnait un air décontracté, peau halée, sourire étincelant et corps musclé. Il y a de quoi faire pâlir n'importe qui… Mais sérieusement, voir s'évanouir ou entendre glousser des filles sur son passage… Très peu pour lui ! Surtout quand on savait qu'il était gay.

Alors il s'était acheté une maison dans le Londres moldu et avait été suivi pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry par Hermione et Ron (malgré les réticences de ce dernier), qui eux, avait eu les fonds nécessaire grâce à leur statut d'héro de guerre.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait aussi été suivi par Blaise et Pansy qui avait surtout suivi Hermione et Ron. Et Harry, qui voulait vivre tranquillement dans le monde moldu s'était retrouvé dans une rue remplie de sorcier. Des sorciers amis certes, mais sorciers quand même.

On était Samedi, il était onze heures et il faisait extrêmement beau et chaud, Harry avait rendez-vous dans une demie heure dans un fast food pour déjeuner avec Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise et Malefoy.  
Il sortit donc de chez lui et décida de prendre sa voiture pour s'y rendre.

Il avait adoré passer son permis de conduire. Faire quelque chose par lui-même dans un monde où personne ne le connaissait.  
Ca n'avait pas été le cas de Ron, qui poussé par Hermione pour le passer aussi, avait lancé un sort de confusion à l'inspecteur pour l'obtenir. Malgré ça, il conduisait assez bien.

Il déverrouilla sa voiture, 206 CC noire, de loin et s'avança vers le côté conducteur.  
Il s'engouffra dans sa voiture et regretta son choix d'y aller en voiture. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante à l'intérieur !

Malgré cela, il referma la portière, inséra sa clé dans le contact et mis sa ceinture de sécurité.

Il adorait ces gestes pourtant simples et inutiles et par-dessus tout, il adorait fumer en voiture.

Il attrapa alors un paquet de cigarette qu'il laissait toujours dans la boite à gant et en alluma une avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de démarrer sa voiture.

Mais quand il regarda son pare-brise, quelque chose le surpris. Une feuille blanche était coincée sous l'essuie glace et en se rapprochant, il remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus.

Tellement abasourdi, Harry ne descendit pas tout de suite pour le récupérer, cherchant à savoir qui pourrait lui vouloir quelque chose.

Une contravention ? Il était garé devant chez lui, sur une place tout à fait normale, pas de zone bleue, pas de place payante…

Un mot de ses amis pour annuler ou pour lui rappeler le déjeuner ? Ridicule, il viendrait frapper à sa porte ou plutôt défoncer sa porte dans le cas de Ron ou de Blaise.

Un mot d'un voisin qui lui reprocherait quelque chose ? Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal… Surtout que ses voisins de palier étaient d'un côté Hermione et Ron et de l'autre Blaise et Pansy.

Non il ne voyait vraiment pas…

Il défit alors sa ceinture de sécurité, descendit de la voiture et attrapa la feuille.

Elle contenait une dizaine de ligne et l'écriture était vraiment soignée, fine, penchée mais masculine. Curieux, il commença à lire :

« Désolé du procédé utilisé, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen de te contacter afin d'avoir une éventuelle discussion avec toi.  
Cela fait maintenant un moment que je t'observe. Ne te sens pas épié, je ne te suis pas, loin de là.  
C'est juste que j'ai souvent l'occasion de te voir, et qu'à chaque fois, tu me réchauffe le cœur de ta beauté et de joie de vivre. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi expressif que toi.  
J'ai longtemps hésité avant de déposer ce mot sur ta voiture, peut-être me prendras-tu pour un fou ? Mais il fallait au moins que je tente quelque chose.

Je te laisse mon adresse MSN : en espérant que tu accordes un minimum d'importance à ce mot, je serais sur MSN à 15 heures. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il était pour le moins étonné… et flatté ?

Il devinait à travers ces mots des sentiments contradictoires : de la timidité, de l'assurance, de la maladresse.

Mais son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, cet inconnu ne semblait pas être sorcier s'il avait MSN. Quoi que ses amis avaient MSN depuis qu'Harry s'était acheté un ordinateur et un accès à internet, ils avaient adopté l'invention moldue trouvant cela pratique, comme pour le téléphone portable.

D'ailleurs Harry sortit son blackberry et regarda l'heure : 11h23

« Et merde, je vais être en retard ! » pense-t-il

Il mit alors ses pensées de côté et s'engouffra à nouveau dans sa voiture avant de partir en trombe rejoindre ses amis qui devaient déjà être arrivés vu qu'ils avaient passés leur matinée à faire du shopping et que le fast food était à l'intérieur du centre commercial.

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait bordel ?**

**Arrête d'être aussi impatient Ron je t'en prie. **Lui dit Hermione

**Mais je crève la dalle !**

Hermione et Pansy soupirèrent d'exaspération. Il était vraiment désespérant…

**Je ne veux pas que vous contrariez mesdemoiselles, mais je suis d'accord avec Ron, cette matinée shopping m'a ouvert l'appétit et il est déjà 11h45. **Répliqua Blaise

**Mais je l'ai appelé et il ne décroche pas, il doit sûrement conduire. **Rétorqua Hermione

**Et il ne peut pas transplaner comme tout le monde ? **s'énerva Ron. **J'avoue que conduire est agréable, mais dans certaines situations, disons urgentes, il ne faut pas faire attendre les gens !**

**Et par situation urgente, tu veux dire ne pas laisser mourir de faim les estomacs sur patte tels que toi ? **

**Oh boucle là Dray, tes pics et ton haussement de sourcil ne marche que sur Harry. **Répondit Ron.

Le dit Dray se renfrogna. Il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur la belette depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient. Mais où allait le monde ?  
Et qu'est-ce que fichait Harry ? Il avait envi de le voir. Et ça le désespérait… Depuis qu'il était proche d'Hermione et de Ron et que Blaise et Pansy ne l'oblige à faire des soirées avec eux et potter, il avait vu sa vraie personnalité, ses vrais rires, son vrai visage, quoi. Et il pouvait de moins en moins s'en passer, c'était navrant !

Le problème était qu'Harry semblait rester camper sur ses positions vis-à-vis de lui, et Blaise lui avait conseillé de rester naturel et de se montrer tel qu'il était, pas comme l'égoïste, nombriliste, narcissique et hautain Malefoy auquel il avait voulu faire croire durant toutes ces années à Poudlard.

Malheureusement, un Malefoy reste tout de même un Malefoy, et tant qu'Harry le cherchait, il ne pouvait que renvoyer la balle. Et c'est sous l'exaspération de son meilleur ami et d'Hermione (qui elle aussi avait remarqué les sentiments du blond) que Draco s'entêtait à chercher Harry et à garder cette attitude hautaine envers lui.

Ainsi, la veille, alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment il pouvait s'y prendre, il eut une idée.  
Tout recommencer à zéro. Mais comment ?

Il passa sa nuit à réfléchir, en se tournant et se retournant dans son lit et il en était arrivé à une solution : il faut qu'Harry croit que c'est un moldu qui ne le connait pas. Car connaissant à présent Harry et son horreur envers sa propre célébrité, il serait septique face à ce genre de rapprochement.

Donc, utiliser des moyens de communication moldu. Il n'en connaissait que deux : le téléphone et MSN. (Note : remercier Blaise de m'avoir obligé à acheter un téléphone portable et un ordinateur avec connexion à internet.) Il allait donc se créer une deuxième adresse MSN et il devait la faire parvenir à Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre car il avait déjà son adresse MSN sur son autre compte et cela ferait trop louche de l'ajouter directement.

Et c'est donc à 4 heures du matin qu'il trouva l'idée du mot sur le pare-brise et connaissant l'ancien Gryffondor, il ne résisterait pas à sa curiosité. Ainsi, il se retrouva sur son bureau à écrire une lettre et transplana devant chez harry (il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de moldu dans la rue à 4 heures du matin pensa-t-il). Une fois le mot placé, il retransplana chez lui, et s'endormit directement le sourire aux lèvres, fier de son idée.

Mais il n'était plus 4 heures du matin, et Draco trouvait maintenant son idée complètement stupide ! Et surtout anti-Malefoyen !  
Harry devait être enfermé chez lui à double tour avec sorts de protection en prime à l'heure qu'il est !

Il grogna et se pinça l'arête du nez en jurant contre sa propre débilité quand Ron s'écria :

**Ah bah enfin ! c'est quoi ce papier que tu tiens ? **

Draco releva si vite la tête qu'il crut qu'il s'était cassé le cou. Harry tenait son mot dans la main, Harry avait lu son mot… Et Harry allait en parler devant tout le monde… Oh my god !

Le dit Harry devint rouge et regarda sa main avec horreur. Dans la précipitation, il avait oublié de ranger le mot dans sa poche. Il ne voulait surtout pas en parler aux autres avant de savoir quoi faire lui-même. Il balbutia vaguement une histoire de contravention avant de plier le mot et de le faire disparaitre dans la poche arrière de son jean sous les regards soupçonneux d'Hermione et de Blaise, et sous le regard honteux de Malefoy.

Il fit la bise à Pansy et Hermione et serra la main de Ron, Blaise et Malefoy. Ce dernier qui était d'ailleurs grandement soulagé mais étonné de la réaction du Gryffondor.

**Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai… **commença Ron

**Faim ! on sait. Désolé du retard. **Continua Harry machinalement. **On y va ? **demanda-t-il en souriant.

Après un oui collectif, ils entrèrent dans le fast food.

Deux heures plus tard, les estomacs bien remplis et après une bonne vingtaine de sujets de conversations, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux.

Ils marchèrent un long moment afin d'atteindre une zone de transplanage tout en continuant leur conversation.

**Harry il faudrait vraiment que tu me prête ce livre sur les différentes psychoses.**

**Pas de problème Mione', tu n'as qu'à passer tout à l'heure !**

**Vers 15 heures c'est bon ? Juste le temps de poser mes achats et on prendra le thé. Ça vous dit les gars ? **dit-elle en regardant Ron, Blaise, Pansy et Draco.

**Euh, Mione' ! 15 heures c'est pas un peu trop tôt pour le thé ? De toute façon, je ne peux pas…J'ai…des devoirs à finir…**

Draco qui écoutait avec grande attention la conversation sentit son cœur rater un battement.

**Ah ! bah on dit vers 16h30 alors ! Tu as raison, c'est important les devoirs Harry. **Continua-t-elle. **Allez à tout à l'heure ! **

**A toute' Vieux ! **rajouta Ron avant de rejoindre sa future femme pour transplaner.

**Bon et bien, je suppose qu'on va se revoir très vite.** Lui dit Blaise avec un clin d'œil avant de transplaner à son tour.

**Bisous Harry chéri ! **continua Pansy.

**Pathétique ! **lança Malefoy. **Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire un clin d'œil, t'appeler « vieux » ou encore « Harry chéri » !**

**Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?** demanda réthoriquement le concerné en levant les yeux au ciel et en ayant la ferme intention de retourner à sa voiture.

**Hey OH ! Où est-ce que tu compte aller ? **cria presque Draco. **Tu crois que ça marche avec moi le coup des devoirs un samedi après-midi ? **

**Il faut croire que non. **s'exaspéra Harry qui ne s'était pas arrêté de marcher pour autant.

**Alors ? C'est quoi ton excuse ?** **un rendez-vous ? **demanda Draco qui s'était mis à le suivre.

**Ecoute Malefoy, même si par grand hasard j'avais vraiment un rendez-vous, en quoi cela te concernerait ? **

**Non, TOI écoute moi ! **s'énerva Draco. Il attrapa le bras d'Harry pour le faire arrêter et planta son index sur son torse. **T'as vécu où les deux dernières années ? Mes amis sont maintenant VOS amis, et tes amis sont MES amis également. Arrête avec cette vieille rancœur bordel ! Je ne sais pas si tu le remarques, mais ça fait bientôt un an que je fais des efforts avec toi, je voudrais qu'on soit ami, merde ! **

Et avant que Harry n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Draco fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la zone de Transplanage, laissant un Harry Potter complêtement paumé qui était entrain de se dire que cette journée était très bizarre…

**À suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre!

Review? J'adooooore les reviews alors n'hésitez pas!

A dans deux semaines...=)


	3. Chapitre 2

**RAR anonymes : **

**Li-san : Et bien voilà, tu as la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras! merci pour ta review! =)**

**Amandine : Je sais que deux semaines c'est long, et comme j'ai finit ce chapitre, je l'ai posté une semaine à l'avance, j'essayerais de tenir le rythme hebdomadaire! Merci beacoup pour ta review, et tes impressions pour ce chapitres sont les bienvenues!**

**Merci également aux autres revieweurs à qui j'ai répondu directement! Et à tous ceux qui ont rajouté cette fic dans leurs alerts ou dans leur favoris! **

**

* * *

**

**Résumé :** Et Potter ? Harry Potter ? Le sauveur du monde sorcier carrément canon ?  
Et bien, si vous voulez tout savoir, ce Potter est tout simplement celui qui va tomber dans mes bras.

Mais chut ! Il ne le sait pas encore…

**Pairing****:** Harry Potter / Draco Malefoy, pour changer… =)

**Disclaimer****:**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. J'écris cette histoire de façon ludique et sans gagner d'argent, blablabla.

**Rating****:** M avec le temps… je vais devoir écrire mon premier lemon d'ailleurs (j'ai peuuuuur -_-')

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Harry venait d'arriver devant chez lui, il était 14h55. Il avait encore cinq minutes pour aller sur MSN mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

Il ferma sa porte d'entrée, posa ses clefs de voiture sur la table basse du salon et se dirigea automatiquement vers son bureau pour allumer le PC.

Il fit apparaitre une tasse de café et se posa devant l'écran.

Une fois l'ordinateur allumé, il ouvrit MSN et ajouta tout de même l'adresse indiquée sur le mot.

* * *

Draco râlait, il était 15 heures pile et il venait d'arriver chez lui. Le brun l'avait énervé mais il devait quand même vérifier s'il viendrait sur MSN.

Il courut jusqu'à son bureau, alluma son ordinateur en jurant qu'il était trop lent et quand enfin, la page MSN s'ouvrit il se connecta.

* * *

Il attendait toujours et il était 15h05. Harry n'était pas vraiment patient.

Soudain il entendit le bruit typique d'une connexion, son cœur battit à cent à l'heure. Il regarda le pseudo : _Snake - Qui que l'on soit, au fond de nous, nous ne sommes jugés que d'après nos actes._

C'était lui, il cliqua pour ouvrir une conversation mais rien ne lui venait. Quand l'autre engagea la conversation :

_Snake dit :_

_Bonjour. Je ne pensais pas que tu me rajouterais, je dois avouer que je suis surpris._

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Il faut croire que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Amateur de Batman begins ?_

_Snake dit :_

_Hein ?_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Ton pseudo…_

_Snake dit :_

_Ah! Sûrement, je t'avouerais que cette phrase sort tout droit de la bouche de mon meilleur ami qui me l'a sortie en voulant me donner un conseil._

(C'est quoi ça Batman Begins ? pensa Draco. Note : demander à Blaise)

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_C'est un bon conseil, vrai en plus. Je sais de quoi je parle !_

_Snake dit :_

_Oui c'est assez véridique je trouve, elle m'a marquée cette phrase !_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Et sinon… C'est pas tout mais, qui es-tu ?_

Draco était vraiment dans la merde ! Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait répondre à ça ? Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ce genre de question directe ! pourtant quand on y réfléchi, c'est assez normal comme question…

_Snake dit :_

_Un homme comme les autres._

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_J'aurais pas deviné ça tout seul dis dont !_

_Snake dit :_

_Désolé j'ai été pris au dépourvu par ta question… Que veux-tu savoir ?_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Bah… Ton prénom, ton âge, comment tu me connais et pourquoi tu m'as laissé ce mot sur mon pare-brise, pour commencer !_

_Snake dit :_

_Mon prénom est Antony, j'ai vingt ans, je te connais car je viens souvent promener mon chien dans ta rue (excuse plus bidon que ça tu meurs !) et j'ai laissé ce mot sur ton pare-brise car je n'osais pas t'aborder en face._

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_D'accord… Bon bah à mon tour alors ! Je m'appelle Harry, j'ai vingt ans également et j'ai été très flatté par ton mot, même s'il m'a fait un peu flipper !_

_Snake dit :_

_Je peux comprendre… Je suis désolé, mais sache que je ne te veux aucun mal !_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_J'espère bien ! =)_

_Snake dit :_

_Et sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie Harry ?_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Je suis en étude de…psychologie. Et toi ?_

_Snake dit :_

_Sympa ! Moi je suis en étude de médecine en deuxième année. Je trouve ça intéressant la psychologie, j'ai fait un stage en Hôpital dans ce service, c'est vraiment dur, tu as du courage !_

Harry se sentait à l'aise en parlant avec Antony. Il avait l'air vraiment intelligent et sympathique.  
La conversation dura un bon moment, et quand son interlocuteur lui dit qu'il devait se déconnecter, Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Il était bien à parler avec lui…

_Snake dit :_

_Désolé, je vais devoir te laisser… Je dois aller chez des amis._

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Ah… Bah de toute façon ça tombe bien, des amis doivent venir me voir dans une dizaine de minutes ! quelle coïncidence ! Encore un point commun )_

_Snake dit :_

_Oui, tu l'as dit =) Bon et bien, à bientôt j'espère !_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Tu te reconnectes quand ? :$_

Derrière son écran, Draco sourit. Il avait réussit… Harry semblait attaché à Antony, à son vrai lui.

_Snake dit :_

_Je ne sais pas… Ce soir peut-être !_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_D'accord, alors j'espère à ce soir Antony._

_Snake dit :_

_Oui, bonne fin de journée._

**_Snake est maintenant hors ligne_**

Harry éteignit son PC et souffla. Il était vraiment charmé et ça le rendait nerveux. Il l'aurait voulu lui parler encore plus. Mais un bruit de sonnette le tira de ses pensées.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et tomba sur…

**- Malefoy…**

**- Potter ! **lui répondit le dit Malefoy avec un grand sourire. **Ne sois pas si heureux de me voir, il me semble qu'on avait rendez-vous avec toute la joyeuse troupe, non ?**

**- A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas te voir après ta petite scène de tout à l'heure… **répondit Harry, blasé. **Mais après tout tu avais raison. Pourquoi ne pas arrêter tout ce cinéma ?**

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un grand sourire vint reprendre place sur ses lèvres et il tendit une main vers Harry.

**- Je suis d'accord, alors à une nouvelle amitié !**

**- Si tu le dis… **rétorqua le survivant en serrant sa main tendue.

Après tout, c'était la journée des bizarreries, autant en profiter…

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, tous ses amis étaient rentrés chez eux, et Harry avait pu observer Draco d'une autre manière depuis qu'ils s'étaient serré la main.

Il n'y faisait jamais attention avant, ne remarquant que ses pics incessants. Mais Draco avait changé, il comprenait mieux pourquoi ses amis s'entendaient bien avec.

Il était intelligent, prenant part aux débats et discussions, il avait de la répartie (bon ça il était déjà au courant), il pouvait se montrer drôle et en plus de cela… Il était vraiment beau. Mais ça aussi, il le savait déjà.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil discrets tout l'après-midi.  
Il l'avait même vu rougir quand Blaise lui avait parlé de sa nouvelle proie. Après tout, tout le monde magique savait que Draco Malefoy était Gay, ça avait fait moins polémique que pour Harry, mais tout de même !

Minute.

Gay.

Comment Antony savait-il qu'Harry était gay ?

* * *

Draco venait de terminer un exposé qu'il devait présenter pour son stage à saint-Mangouste et il décida de se connecter sur MSN, il était 21 heures.  
Dès qu'il se connecta, une fenêtre de conversation apparut, c'était Harry.

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Bonsoir_

_Snake dit :_

_Bonsoir Harry._

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

_Snake dit :_

_Elle est nettement meilleure maintenant…_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_:$ Au fait je peux te poser une question ?_

_Snake dit :_

_Tu viens de le faire je crois…_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_… Je voulais juste savoir, comment as-tu su que j'étais gay ?_

_Draco était bouche bée. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de chose…_

_Snake dit :_

_Radar à gay je présume…_

Harry n'en était vraiment pas convaincu… La seule raison serait qu'Antony soit sorcier. Et il devait lui faire avouer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Par merlin, pourquoi tout le monde parle de « radar à gay » ? C'est ridicule !_

_Snake dit :_

_Je sais vraiment pas quoi te répondre, je l'espérais c'est tout… Si tu as accepté de m'ajouter sur MSN c'est que tu l'es, non ?_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Oui, bien sûr._

_Snake dit :_

_Et bien tout est réglé ! =)_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Oui, et je remarque que l'expression « par merlin » ne te dérange pas._

_Alors là, il était foutu ! Harry était vraiment vicieux. Comment allait-il faire pour se rattraper maintenant ?_

_Snake dit :_

_Bon d'accord, tu as gagné… Je ne suis pas un moldu._

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Et tu savais que j'étais gay parce que ça a fait la une de la gazette du sorcier ! En plus tu as vingt ans, donc tu étais à poudlard en même temps que moi. Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?_

_Snake dit :_

_Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ta célébrité, je voulais qu'on apprenne à se connaitre sans qu'elle n'interfère. Tout simplement…_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_J'accepte ta raison ) Alors, puis-je savoir dans quelle maison tu étais à Poudlard ?_

_Snake dit :_

_Euh, Serpentard. Et toi ? (Non, je t'assure c'est une blague !)_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Tu m'as fait peur ! :o Tu traînais avec Draco ?_

Le cœur de Draco fit un salto arrière.

_Snake dit :_

_Draco Malefoy ?_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Le seul et unique, pourquoi y'en a d'autre?_

_Snake dit :_

_Oui, enfin, non. Je ne l'aimais pas trop. Pourquoi ?_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Et bien figure toi, que ce cher Draco m'a proposé son amitié cette après-midi !_

_Snake dit :_

_Toi ? Et Draco ? Les deux princes de Poudlard ennemis à présent amis ? C'est un sujet d'article pour la gazette très intéressant si tu veux mon avis…_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Sûrement… Mais il a changé je crois._

_Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Harry Potter qui disait qu'il avait changé !_

_Snake dit :_

_En bien ?_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Oh oui. Mais peut-être…_

_Snake dit :_

_Peut-être ?_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Peut-être a-t-il toujours été comme ça ? Je sais pas… j'ai découvert quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui. Pas le fils à Papa narcissique et égoïste que j'ai vu durant sept années, mais quelqu'un d'intelligent, qui s'intéresse et s'ouvre aux autres, quelqu'un qui peut être drôle, quelqu'un de sensible aussi je crois…_

_Snake dit :_

_Il est peut-être comme ça depuis toujours comme tu le dis._

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_J'aurais tellement voulu le voir plus tôt !_

_Snake dit :_

_Ecoute, je ne trainais pas beaucoup avec lui, mais j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses…_

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Comme quoi ?_

_Snake dit :_

_Avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'ordre du phoénix, c'est-à-dire jusqu'en 6e année, Draco était quelqu'un de très surveillé au sein de Poudlard, et encore plus à l'extérieur. Presque tous les serpentards étaient des futurs mangemorts, mangemorts qui étaient sous les ordres des Malefoy, Lucius étant le bras droit de Voldemort. Il devait garder ce masque. Mais une fois que son père fut envoyé à Azkaban, je crois qu'il a commencé à souffler, et à devenir le vrai Draco. C'est à cette époque qu'il a décidé de rejoindre ton camp, et c'est grâce aussi à ça que ses amis l'ont suivi._

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_C'est fou…_

_Snake dit :_

_Oui comme tu dis…_

_

* * *

_

Un mois plus tard, Harry insistait toujours pour voir Antony en chair et en os. Mais celui-ci refusait obstinément.

Parallèlement, il s'arrangeait pour voir le plus Draco possible. Il se sentait attiré par lui. Avec ce qu'il avait appris, il éprouvait un besoin de le connaitre, comme si être ami avec lui était primordial. Et ce n'est pas Draco qui allait s'en plaindre…

Mais Harry commençait réellement à être confus dans ses sentiments. Il avait confiance en Antony, ils parlaient énormément, mais la présence de Draco le troublait énormément.

Sa façon de parler, sa façon d'hausser son sourcil, ce qui l'énervait avant mais qui faisait accélérer son cœur à présent, sa façon de sourire quand ils se voient, sa façon de rire aux blagues de Ron ou de Blaise. Ca y'est, il était foutu. Il tombait amoureux.

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Antony ?_

Draco, qui était dans sa chambre en compagnie de Blaise, sursauta quand il entendit le son typique d'MSN qui lui indiquait qu'il venait de recevoir un message instantané.  
Il se retourna vers son PC et lu le message.

_Snake dit :_

_Oui ?_

** - Dis moi Draco…**

Draco sursauta à nouveau et se retourna pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de Blaise, qui s'était penché pour regarder l'écran du PC.

**- A quoi tu joues exactement ? **continua son meilleur ami.

**- Occupe toi de tes fesses Blaise.** Répondit Draco à son futur ex-meilleur ami.

**- Pourquoi as-tu une adresse MSN où il n'y a qu'Harry comme contact qui t'appelle, par ailleurs, Antony ?**

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Je crois que… Je crois que je suis amoureux…_

Draco fronça les sourcils. Son meilleur ami, qui lisait la conversation fut tout de suite très intéressé.

_Snake dit :_

_Ah bon ? Et de qui ?_

**- Que j'aille lui casser la gueule… **dit Draco à haute voix

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_De Draco Malefoy._

**- Ou pas ! **continua Blaise avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui ne rivalisera jamais avec celui qu'arborait le fameux Draco Malefoy devant son écran d'ordinateur, mains tremblantes et cœur qui battait à cent mille à l'heure.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci d'être au rendez-vous pour ce troisième chapitre! Bonne lecture!

**RARs**

**Chou junior :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! =)

**Li-san :** Merci encore pour tes reviews, ça me fait plaisir ^^ bonne lecture !

**Amandine :** Merci pour ta review =) Finalement je vais peut être me régler à un chapitre par semaine, on verra si j'y arrive ! Bonne lecture !

**Narcissa Potter :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, en espérant avoir encore ton avis pour la suite ! Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_Je crois que… Je crois que je suis amoureux…_

_Draco fronça les sourcils. Son meilleur ami, qui lisait la conversation fut tout de suite très intéressé. _

_Snake dit : _

_Ah bon ? Et de qui ? _

_**- Que j'aille lui casser la gueule… **__dit Draco à haute voix _

_Harry – SOAD dit :_

_De Draco Malefoy. _

_**- Ou pas ! **__continua Blaise avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. _

_Sourire qui ne rivalisera jamais avec celui qu'arborait le fameux Draco Malefoy devant son écran d'ordinateur, mains tremblantes et cœur qui battait à cent mille à l'heure._

_

* * *

_

Draco restait bloqué devant son écran d'ordinateur où déjà des dizaines de « t'es là ? » plombait la conversation MSN.

**- Je ne veux pas casser ton délire Dray, mais t'es dans la merde là !**

Le sourire de Draco se fana.

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **demanda le concerné.

**- Dray, dray…. Ton cher Harry est amoureux de Draco Malefoy. Il l'a dit à Antony, et non à toi ! Ensuite, la confiance chez un Gryffondor, c'est leur premier commandement. A ton avis, comment il va réagir quand il va savoir qu'Antony et Draco ne font qu'une seule et même personne ? Parce qu'il va bien falloir qu'il le sache un jour, sinon il va se demander pourquoi un mec qu'il n'a jamais vu de sa vie et qui l'a dragué a disparu du jour au lendemain, comme ça, pouf ! Il serait capable de foutre des avis de recherche partout dans Londres ! Et pour finir cher ami, il te fait une déclaration… Regarde !**

_Harry – SOAD dit : _

_Ecoute Antony, je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Je suis désolé si ce que je viens de te dire te fais de la peine ! Toi, tu m'as abordé parce que je te plaisais et moi je te dis que je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que je n'aurais sûrement jamais d'ailleurs ! J'ai l'impression que je peux avoir confiance en toi…_

**- Aïe **! s'exclama Blaise encore mort de rire que Draco avait frappé dans les côtes suite à la dernière phrase d'Harry

_Snake dit : _

_Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, si tu commences à avoir des sentiments pour Draco, je ne ferais jamais le poids !_

**- Ca va les chevilles Dray ?**

**- La ferme Zabini !** lança le dit Dray

_Harry – SOAD dit : _

_Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?_

_Snake dit : _

_Déjà à Poudlard je trouvais votre haine réciproque plutôt ambigüe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Si tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui, fonce ! Moi je me retire, c'est mieux._

_Harry – SOAD dit : _

_Tu as surement raison… Mais, on continuera de se parler quand même ?_

_Snake dit : _

_On verra… A plus tard Harry. _

_Harry – SOAD dit : _

_Oui, à plus tard, et merci pour tout !_

_Harry – SOAD vient de se déconnecter _

**- T'es un sacré serpentard toi !** s'exclama Blaise, un sourire en coin.

**- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais tu peux déguerpir ? un certain homme de ma vie ne va pas tarder à arriver…**

Et il n'avait pas tord, car une demie heure plus tard, Harry se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée du blond. Il sonna.

**- Tiens ! Harry, que fais-tu ici ?** demanda le blond, qui savait très bien la raison de sa visite.

**- Ecoute Draco, j'ai besoin de te parler…** répondit le brun nerveusement.

**- Et bien entre, je t'en prie.**

Harry suivit Draco dans son appartement. Il avait, à la mort de ses parents, légué le manoir Malefoy à une association pour les orphelins de la guerre (ironie comme situation, n'est-ce pas ?) et s'était acheté ce grand appartement au centre du Londres sorcier, à 5 minutes de chez Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Draco lui proposa un verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il accepta volontiers et le fit s'assoir sur le canapé noir du salon, à ses côtés.

Harry regarda longtemps son verre provoquant un silence grisant entre les deux anciens ennemis. Il but son verre cul sec et se leva d'un coup faisant face à Malefoy.

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici…**

**- C'est un problème ! **dit le blond en souriant

**- Te fous pas de moi ! C'est à cause de toi que j'en suis à ce stade !**

**- Si tu le dis…**

**- Toi et ta repartie à deux noises ! laisse-moi finir !**

**- Seulement si tu alignes deux mots cohérents car là je ne comprends rien !**

Harry grogna et souffla. Il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains.

**- Il y a un mois, quand… Enfin, quand on est devenu officiellement amis…**

**- Oui... ?** encouragea Draco

**- Bref, j'ai appris pas mal de choses sur toi, ne me demande pas comment… Et depuis, on est devenu plus proche, non ?**

**- Bien sûr que oui, sinon je t'aurais déjà déposé au pôle psychiatrique de sainte Magouste à l'heure qu'il est !** rigola le blond.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir et répliqua :

**- Ecoute, laisse tomber…**

**- Non, continue !** implora Draco

**- Non !**

**- Bon d'accord… Alors moi je vais te dire ce que je pense.**

Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif et craintif en même temps. Draco se leva à son tour, se planta devant Harry et mis ses mains sur les épaules du brun. Harry frissonna à se contact, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

**- Harry… On se connait depuis longtemps maintenant. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es important pour moi. Oui, même à Poudlard quand je te haïssais tu comptais plus que quiconque ! Parce que tu avais le don de m'énerver. Et je t'enviais, il y avait cette attirance que j'ai ressentit dès notre première rencontre qui n'a jamais voulu partir. Et quand j'ai rejoint l'ordre du phoénix, tu m'énervais encore plus, car malgré que tes amis s'entendent bien avec moi, tu me voyais toujours comme un fils de mangemort, la personne imbuvable que j'étais lorsque je jouais mon rôle.**

Harry hallucinait ! Il rêvait ou Draco lui faisait une déclaration ?

**- Alors oui, depuis que je t'ai crié dessus et que je t'ai reproposé mon amitié, on est devenu proche car tu as ENFIN remarqué ma vraie personnalité. Il était temps ! Il était temps aussi que tu remarques cette attirance pour moi dont je me suis rendu compte en 6e année. C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler n'est-ce pas ?** sourit Draco en voyant l'air ahuri d'Harry.

**- Heu oui... à peu près.**

**- On peut passer à la suite alors ?**

**- Quelle suite ? **demanda un Harry perdu

**- Cette suite… **murmura Draco en passant sa main droite sur la nuque d'Harry et sa main gauche sous son menton.

Il se rapprocha et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Harry sentit son bas ventre s'embraser, son cœur exploser et ferma les yeux.

Draco lécha sensuellement la lèvre supérieure d'Harry avant d'attraper sa lèvre inférieure avec les siennes. Il la mordilla et entreprit ensuite un long baiser passionné qui fit gémir et trembler Harry et Draco de plaisir. Les langues s'entremêlaient, plus rien n'existait, les yeux clos, leurs vies avaient enfin un sens, un but. Ils ne comprenaient pas, on ne ressentait jamais ça lorsqu'on embrassait quelqu'un ! Ce n'était pas juste de l'attirance, du désir ou de l'amour, mais de la passion sauvage, un besoin illimité de l'autre, une sensation d'être enfin entier.

Au même moment, Blaise et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce. Le noir était allé chez le couple et avait tout raconté à Hermione, Ron étant chez ses parents. Celle-ci avait transplané de suite, afin d'obliger Draco à dire la vérité à Harry et de ne pas tout gâcher avec lui. Blaise l'avait donc suivit pour minimiser les dégâts, car madame Weasley en colère était quelque chose d'impressionnant, même pour un Malefoy !

Et ce qu'ils virent leur coupa le souffle. Déjà, ils n'avaient pas remarqué leur présence ce qui était étonnant vu la force avec laquelle Hermione l'avait défoncée et ils les avaient trouvés entrain de s'embrasser, une aura de magie dorée se dégageant d'eux, les pieds prêts à s'élever du sol. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, Draco et Harry mirent fin au baiser en même temps. L'aura de magie avait diminuée mais restait présente, et ils ne pouvaient pas se détacher des yeux. Hermione décida d'intervenir d'un raclement de gorge qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes dans la pièce, même Blaise, qui se retournèrent vers elle :

**- Dé…désolé… mais je crois que…**

**- Que quoi ?** dit sèchement Draco, irrité d'avoir été interrompu mais en incompréhension totale face à cette situation.

**- Et bien…** balbutia Hermione.** Cette aura dorée, tout ça…**

**- Et bien QUOI ? **hurla cette fois-ci Harry qui lui était totalement dépassé par la situation.

**- Âme sœur… **murmura Hermione, mais tout le monde dans la pièce avait entendu.

**- Tu peux expliquer Hermione s'il te plaît ?** demanda Blaise

**- C'est très rare, je l'ai lu quelque part à la bibliothèque de Poudlard…**

**- En même temps, tu les as tous lu… **ironisa Draco

**- Quand deux sorcier âmes sœurs se trouvent, ils ne peuvent plus vivre l'un sans l'autre.**

**- C'est ridicule ! **plaida Harry. **On s'est rencontré quand on avait onze ans et on pouvait très bien se passer l'un de l'autre !**

**- Parle pour toi…**

C'était Draco qui avait parlé, Harry se retourna vers lui les yeux ronds.

**- Comment ça ?** lui demanda-t-il

**- Voyons Harry**, continua Hermione. **Depuis vos onze ans, vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous chercher ! La haine est une sorte d'amour, en quelque sorte. Et après Poudlard, vous ne vous êtes pas quitté puisque on se voit tous les jours presque ! Et tout concorde ! Le lien entre deux âmes sœurs devient plus fort lorsqu'un des deux aime l'autre. Si l'un des deux aime l'autre et qu'il essaye de lui montrer, l'autre va ressentir aussi des sentiments. Et le lien se met en place définitivement par une preuve d'amour, en l'occurrence, quand vous vous êtes embrassés… Le point négatif, c'est que si vous vous séparez, vous risquez de vous faire du mal. Il y a plein de caractéristiques chez les âmes sœurs, je devrais all…**

**- Je ne comprends rien…** coupa Harry. **Je n'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour Draco que depuis un mois ! C'est insensé ! Draco n'a jamais essayé de me montrer ses sentiments !**

Tout le monde resta silencieux, Blaise et Hermione regardant Draco.

Hermione, de son regard, lui incitait de dire la vérité. Blaise lui était bien embarrassé pour son meilleur ami.

**- Et merde…** souffla Draco en s'asseyant et en se tenant le visage entre ses mains.

Il était dans la merde, il devait dire la vérité à Harry. Et maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient âme sœurs, si Harry le prenait mal, ils risquaient de grandement souffrir. Surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient fortifié leur lien.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **demanda Harry, inquiet du silence pesant et des regards compatissants adressés à Draco.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre (assez court) vous a plu! Je vais essayer de poster la suite la semaine prochaine, mais sachant que je ne suis pas là de Dimanche à Jeudi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de l'écrire. Donc si je ne poste pas la semaine prochaine, ça sera dans deux semaines!

Review?


	5. Chapitre 4

RARs

**Choupi junior :** Merci de suivre ma fic et de laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre ! voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Li-san :** merci à toi aussi pour tes reviews, et voici la suite comme tu l'attendais !

**Narcissa Potter :** hey hey ! je savais que ça ferait cet effet là ! =) J'avoue que ce n'est pas du tout original vu que beaucoup de fiction reprenne cette situation, mais c'est ce qui me plait chez le couple Harry / Draco ! En espérant que la suite te plaira !

**Kaylee :** Désolé d'avoir coupé à ce moment là… Mais voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant, bonne lecture et merci pour tes reviews !

**Mel :** Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture ! =)

_**Nda : **_** Je sais que ce chapitre est trèèèèès court! Mais à la base, le chapitre devait être publié le 2 Juillet seulement. Alors comme j'avais coupé l'autre chapitre à un moment important, je me suis dit que vous seriez heureux d'avoir la suite, même très courte! Alors voilà... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**- Et merde…**__souffla Draco en s'asseyant et en se tenant le visage entre ses mains._

_Il était dans la merde, il devait dire la vérité à Harry. Et maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient âme sœurs, si Harry le prenait mal, ils risquaient de grandement souffrir. Surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient fortifié leur lien._

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**__demanda Harry, inquiet du silence pesant et des regards compatissants adressés à Draco._

Hermione et Blaise s'éclipsèrent, laissant les deux hommes s'expliquer.

Draco demeurait silencieux, la tête entre les mains, il essayait de trouver la bonne formulation pour ne pas faire exploser Harry.

**- Tu comptes en sortir une avant demain ?** s'énerva Harry.

- **Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait…**

Bah alors si tu veux que je reste calme, ACCOUCHE ! Il avait hurlé le dernier mot, ce qui avait fait trembler les objets de la pièce et grandement affecté Draco, surtout à cause du lien.

Voyant le visage décomposé du blond, Harry essaya de se calmer

- **Ecoute Draco, je suis désolé, mais depuis que le lien s'est installé, mes émotions ont du mal à se mettre en place et là, je ressens une sorte de culpabilité inexpliquée. Ce qui vient sûrement de toi. Et le fait que tu ais quelque chose à te reprocher vis-à-vis de moi me fait…**

- **Souffrir ?**

- **Oui, voilà. Donc je t'en supplie, crache le morceau !**

Draco prit une grande inspiration, se leva et alla remplir son verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Il se retourna et regarda le brun dans les yeux.

- **Je suis Antony.**

Et cinq minutes passèrent.

Des raclements de gorge, un verre bu à petites gorgées, une observation très intéressante des meubles de la pièce, un verre resservi, bu cul sec, et allez, on s'en ressert un autre… Oh, il y a un papillon par la fenêtre…

Une minute passa à nouveau, avant qu'Harry ouvre et referme sa bouche comme un poisson en dehors de l'eau. Puis, il se mit à parler

-** Je crois…** commença le brun

Draco sursauta et, par la même occasion, renversa un peu de son breuvage.

**- Je crois… que je ne saisis pas…**

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. L'ancien Gryffon était vraiment irrécupérable !

**- Je suis Antony, **répéta-t-il. **Harry tu me plais depuis énormément de temps…** Il vit Harry rougir. **Peut-être même depuis la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré chez Mme Guipure. Mais toi, tu n'as jamais fait attention à moi !**

**- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? **s'exclama Harry dont la voix avait monté dangereusement vers les aigus. **Comment tu voulais que je ne fasse pas attention à toi ? Tu m'as pourri la vie pendant six années !** Son visage était rouge, mais aucun rapport avec son rougissement de tout à l'heure…

-** Tu n'es pas innocent non plus je te ferais dire !**

Après avoir refait une belle imitation du poisson rouge en colère, il se ressaisit :

**- Et c'est quoi le rapport alors avec Antony ?**

**- J'ai attendu longtemps que tu me vois réellement. Pas comme celui qui t'a pourri la vie comme tu le dis, mais comme Draco, mais je n'ai jamais rien tenté. Alors un soir, j'ai eu cette idée…**

**- Quelle idée ?**

**- Le mot, sur le pare-brise…**

Saisissant la nouvelle, Harry éclata

**- Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ? Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Toutes ces histoires sur ta petite enfance malheureuse, tous ces éloges sur toi. Narcissique comme tu es, ça ne m'étonne même pas !**

**- Attends Harry…**

**- NON !** Il était vraiment énervé, tous les meubles s'étaient remis à trembler.

-** Mais au moins tu m'as réellement regardé ! et tu es tombé amoureux !**

**- Je te faisais CONFIANCE !** Il cria le dernier mot et le verre de Draco explosa dans sa main.

**- Je suis désolé…** murmura Draco, affaiblit par la colère d'Harry.

Harry se calma, il ressentait malgré lui la colère de Draco et cela lui faisait mal. Il dut se retenir d'aller le prendre dans ses bras.

-** Et puis merde !** dit-il lassé. **J'en ai ras-le cul tu comprends ? Ils ont décidé de me pourrir la vie jusqu'à ma mort ou quoi ? Je crois que la seule chose que j'ai décidé dans ma vie depuis que je suis né ce sont mes amis et mon métier ! J'ai vécu un calvaire avec ma famille parce que Dumbledore pensait que je serais mieux là-bas, j'étais déjà inscrit à Poudlard à ma naissance, on me colle cette prophétie au cul qui m'a fait perdre 17 ans de bonheur et maintenant, on m'oblige à t'aimer !**

La dernière phrase d'Harry fit très mal à Draco. C'est ce qu'il pensait réellement ? Qu'on l'y obligeait ? Il serra les poings et lui dit froidement :

**- Si ça t'emmerde, t'as qu'à dégager d'ici Potter ! C'est toi qui es venu me voir non ? La seule chose que tu puisses me reprocher c'est d'avoir abusé de ta confiance dans l'espoir, qu'un jour peut-être, tu remarques que je suis un être humain. Alors si tu veux des excuses, je vais t'en donner moi ! Excuse-moi d'avoir écrit ce PUTAIN de mot et de l'avoir mis sur ta PUTAIN de voiture, désolé de t'avoir fait croire que je m'appelais Antony, de t'avoir raconté la vérité sur ma personne, de t'avoir dit des choses sur ma vie que même Blaise ne sait pas. Mais bordel Harry, si nous sommes âmes sœurs, ce n'est PAS de ma faute ! Sur ce, tu peux sortir de chez moi, tu connais le chemin.**

Draco prit la direction de sa chambre, dont il claqua violemment la porte, laissant un Harry perturbé dans son salon. Tous ces mots que Draco avait prononcé avait été un coup de poignard de plus. Cela lui faisait vraiment mal quand Draco lui parlait comme ça. Etait-ce le lien ? Ou l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui ? De toute façon, se dit-il, c'était la même chose finalement.

Il hésita à aller voir le blond dans sa chambre, mais préféra partir. Il se sentait lessivé, il était à peine 20 heures, mais ces nouvelles émotions fortes l'avait achevé. Il passa la porte d'entrée, et à peine sorti de l'appartement. Ils ressentirent tout deux un déchirement au niveau du cœur. Reprenant son souffle, Harry dévala les escaliers et courra chez lui… Draco, lui, laissa ses larmes dévaler le long de ses joues.

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilààààààà! Court, hein? Mais review quand même? xD

Je vous donne rendez-vous le Vendredi 2 Juillet pour le chapitre 5 ! Bisous à toutes et à tous!


	6. Chapitre 5

**RARs**

**Li-san :** merci de laisser des reviews à chaque fois, j'adooooooore =) bonne lecture !

**Narcissa Potter :** Merciii d'être au rendez vous à chaque fois ! Oui, tu as raison ils sont IRRECUPERABLES ! Non mais franchement, c'est qui cette connasse qui a écrit ça ? Bahhhh c'est moi ! xD J'suis sadique de les obliger à s'engueuler… Mais… C'est pour mieux se réconcilier après ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Kaylee :** MOUHAHAHA je suis diabolique, tout le monde le sait ! ^^ Mais bon, ça sera jamais le bon moment pour couper un chapitre ! (à part à la fin de la fiction…) BREF j'en dit pas plus ! MOUAHAHAH Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tes reviews !

**Amandine :** Baaaaaaaah voiiiiilàààà ! J'me disais aussi « Elle aime plus ma fic ou quoi ? -_-' » AAAAAhhhhh ! Bon bah j'suis rassurée =) Le dernier chapitre était super court, je sais, pas tapé ! Donc pour me rattraper, et comme tu me l'as demandé…ou plutôt supplié…(xD) bah voici la suite, plus looongue ! J'espère que ça te plaira et merci énormément pour tes reviews 3. Bonne lecture !

_**Nda : Bonsoir à tous! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont boostées à écrire cette suite! Pour vous remercier comme il se doit, je vous poste la suite, plus longue que d'habitude et avec un jour d'avance! Merci encore à vous, et bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Il hésita à aller voir le blond dans sa chambre, mais préféra partir. Il se sentait lessivé, il était à peine 20 heures, mais ces nouvelles émotions fortes l'avait achevé. Il passa la porte d'entrée, et à peine sorti de l'appartement, ils ressentirent tout deux un déchirement au niveau du cœur. Reprenant son souffle, Harry dévala les escaliers et courra chez lui… Draco, lui, laissa ses larmes dévaler le long de ses joues._

**Une semaine et deux jours plus tard…**

Hermione était une fille terre-à-terre, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans un monde de sorcellerie en étant la meilleure amie du survivant. Selon elle, tout acte ou toute situation trouvait sa signification dans les livres. C'est pour ça qu'elle adorait lire. Etant une fille qui n'appréciait pas les imprévus, elle se devait de se tenir informée de tout. A part le Quidditch, peut-être, mais elle estimait que Ron en connaissait pour deux.

C'est pour cela que suite à ce qu'ils avaient surpris il y a plus d'une semaine, elle et Blaise, elle s'était rendue à Poudlard et était restée plus de 5 heures dans la bibliothèque à se renseigner plus profondément sur les âmes sœurs sorciers pour finalement emprunter une dizaine de livres et les ramener chez elle, au grand Damne de Ron.

Ce qui en résultat une semaine plus tard fut intéressant, très intéressant… Elle se rappelait en effet avoir lu que les âmes sœurs ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre et qu'ils ressentiraient les émotions de l'autre à partir du moment où le lien s'était installé, par une preuve d'amour. Et Harry lui avait fait part de sa dispute avec le serpentard et avait déclaré avoir ressenti la tristesse et le sentiment de culpabilité de Draco ainsi qu'un déchirement au cœur quand il avait quitté l'appartement.

Sauf que ça ne collait pas. Ils étaient bien âmes sœurs, oui, l'aura dorée autour d'eux est une preuve formelle de leur lien. Mais un baiser, selon le livre, n'est pas une « preuve d'amour » suffisante pour installer le lien, pour toujours….

C'est là que ça en devient intéressant : Le lien n'est pas encore installé définitivement. Et donc, le lien n'a pas de grand rapport avec les émotions et la souffrance qu'ils ont ressenti… Une petite part certes, mais pour Hermione, cela voulait dire une chose, si on ne le savait pas déjà : Ils étaient déjà fous l'un de l'autre ! Donc Harry n'a pas l'excuse de « on me dicte toujours tout », car il avait désormais le choix.

Ravie de son raisonnement, Hermione transplana dans le hall de la fac de médicomagie afin d'assister à son premier cours de l'après-midi. Elle se dirigea dans l'amphi C et chercha des yeux, vers le fond de la pièce, une tête blonde.

**POV Draco**

Je suis pressé que ce cours finisse, que la journée se finisse tout court ! C'est pour ça que je suis arrivée en avance au premier cours de l'après-midi. Je suis dans l'amphi C, au fond de la salle, à ma place habituelle, appuyé sur le dossier, mes affaires sur la tablette devant moi. Et j'attends, j'attends que mon calvaire finisse, que je puisse rentrer chez moi et boire du Whisky Pur Feu à en oublier mon propre prénom. Dans 3 heures, c'est le week-end, et je vais m'enfermer chez moi et ne pas penser à lui.

Une semaine que je n'ai pas de nouvelles, j'ai bien été tenté de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer un texto, mais ma fierté m'en a empêchée. Saleté de fierté !

Je me dis que je dois lui laisser du temps d'accepter, de me pardonner, mais… Bordel ! Il ne peut pas comprendre que si j'ai fait ça c'était parce qu'il me plaît ? Et à ce que j'ai compris je lui plais aussi… Alors il faudrait qu'il comprenne que cette histoire d'âme sœur n'est pas de ma faute.

Et pourtant, j'en suis heureux. Je me doutais que mon attirance pour lui depuis notre première rencontre avait un sens. Ce n'était pas possible de désirer autant quelqu'un. J'ai pris cela pour de la haine, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était plus que ça. Saleté de brun trop parfait pour mon propre bien !

**Fin POV Draco**

Draco était toujours dans ses pensées quand Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa violement ses affaires sur sa tablette et s'assit à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter.

**- Je vois que Ron t'as donné des cours particulier d'élégance ! **s'exclama-t-il d'une voix cinglante

**- Rohh, pas de ça avec moi petit dray d'amour.** Répondit-elle, toujours souriante, en battant faussement des cils.

Draco grogna, elle et Pansy avaient le don de lui trouver es surnoms plus débiles les uns que les autres. Franchement, traîner avec des anciens Gryffons le ramollissait ! Au temps de Poudlard, personne n'aurait osé l'appeler ainsi, sous peine d'une mort certaine…

**- Figure toi, cher Draco que j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant…**

**- Ah oui ? que Ron avait un cerveau caché ? **proposa-t-il ironiquement.

**- T'es pas drôle, Dray. Non, c'est à propos de votre lien avec Harry…**

A cette phrase Draco sentit son cœur rater un battement. _Harry. _Il ne fallait pas qu'il paraisse trop intéressé… Non décidément, il ne fallait pas… Et puis merde !

**- Tu comptes me le dire ou t'attends que je meure d'impatience ?**

**- Disons, que… **hésita Hermione, essayant de trouver les mots les plus clairs.** Votre baiser, n'était pas une preuve d'amour assez forte pour confirmer le lien à jamais…**

**- Tu veux dire que le lien n'est pas installé ? C'est quoi alors ces émotions qu'on a ressenties ? Et cette douleur au cœur ?**

**- Alala, Dray, ça s'appelle l'amour, le vrai, entre deux âmes sœurs ! La présence d'aura dorée à prouver que vous vous étiez reconnus, mais le lien n'est pas encore installé définitivement ! Pour cela il faut…**

**- Une preuve d'amour j'ai compris… Mais c'est quoi cette preuve ?**

**- Euhh… dit-elle en rougissant. Je crois avoir ma petite idée là-dessus.**

**- Tu peux accoucher s'il te plaît ?**

**- Il faut que vous cou… couchiez ensemble. Que vous fassiez l'amour, voilà !**

Là c'était au tour du blond de rougir, mais pas de gène. De désir.

**- De toute façon,** poursuivit-elle.** Si à partir du moment où le lien s'est installé provisoirement, il n'y a pas eu consumation pendant deux mois, le lien disparait. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que les âmes sœurs sont aussi rares, car peu connaissent le « mode d'emploi »…**

**- Très intéressant…** murmura Draco

**- Donc, Draco, arrête de faire ton fier et va voir Harry ! Parce que sincèrement, j'en ai marre de vous voir vous morfondre chacun de votre côté ! Sur ce, le cours commence alors concentre toi !**

**POV Draco**

Elle a raison, durant notre conversation, l'amphi s'est rempli et il ne manque plus que le professeur. Mais comment veut-elle que je me concentre après ce qu'elle vient de m'apprendre ? Je n'ai qu'une envie, là, tout de suite : Voir Harry.

Je me décide à lui envoyer un texto.

_J'ai besoin de te parler, quand es-tu libre ? _

En appuyant sur « envoyer », mon cœur bat la chamade. Espérons que je puisse le voir le plus vite possible.

**Fin POV Draco**

**

* * *

**

**POV Harry**

Il est midi trente et je suis rentré manger chez moi ce midi, finalement, le transplanage, c'est pratique des fois. Comme pour éviter de manger avec ses amis à la fac…

J'ai juste envi d'être seul, pour une fois. Ce qui s'est passé il y a une semaine m'a embrouillé le cerveau. J'ai beau réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Malefoy ?

Je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans le voir, ça a toujours été comme ça, depuis nos 11 ans. Le chercher sur la carte des Maraudeurs, aller le surveiller sous la cape d'invisibilité, mais je ne sais pas. Je pensais que c'était juste une obsession, que je vérifiais juste qu'il ne faisait pas de mauvais coups.

A ce que je sais, je l'ai toujours détesté du plus profond de mon être. Le voir me donnait envi de le frapper et l'entendre me tordait le vendre mais en même temps, ne pas le voir me donnait envi d'aller le voir et ne pas l'entendre me tordait le ventre aussi…

Alors oui, peut-être que je ressentais déjà de l'attirance pour lui à cette époque.

Mais ça ne change rien, j'en ai marre de me faire dicter ma vie à tout bout de champ ! Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il m'ait menti ou qu'on soit âme sœurs qui me dérange, car c'est Draco… Mais c'est que je ne pourrais jamais plus me défaire de ce lien, et je ne sais vraiment pas si j'en ai envi de ce fichu lien.

Après tout, je ne le connais pas tant que ça, le VRAI Draco. Je tombe amoureux oui, mais je n'ai pas envi de savoir que je resterais forcément toute ma vie avec lui, juste parce que c'était écrit, parce que nous sommes âmes sœurs et que nous souffrirons si nous sommes séparés !

Je devrais peut-être aller m'excuser…

Et puis merde ! Il a qu'à faire le premier pas, après tout, il m'a mentit !

**Fin du POV d'Harry**

Après avoir mangé et s'être torturé l'esprit à cause d'un ange blond, Harry transplana dans le hall de la fac de médicomagie, où se passaient son cours de l'après midi. A vrai dire, il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure de cours et ce fameux cours était éthique médicale, le seul qui se déroulait en fac de médicomagie. Mais il lui restait que cette dernière heure, et il était en week-end.

Week-end qu'il espérait passer tranquillement seul chez lui sans dérangement. Ce qui, avec ses amis qui étaient ses voisins, était très franchement impossible.

Il se dirigea vers l'amphi B et s'installa au fond de la salle en attendant le début du cours.

Matage de plusieurs filles et garçons en passant, rien d'inhabituel. Portable qui vibre dans la poche de son jean. Plutôt inhabituel à cette heure-ci !

Il sortit son blackberry et quand il vit l'expéditeur du message, son cœur rata un battement.

Draco Malefoy

Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit le texto et lut :

_J'ai besoin de te parler, quand es-tu libre ? _

Toujours les mains défaillantes, il essaya de répondre.

Mais que devait-il répondre exactement ? Il avait vraiment envi de dire : maintenant, mais il devait suivre son cours. Il répondit :

_Moi aussi j'ai envie de te voir, ou de parler, comme tu dis, mais je suis en cours là, en amphi C…_

Il appuya sur « envoyer » et essaya de se calmer. Le cours commença, il essaya de se concentrer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher toutes les deux minutes de vérifier s'il n'avait pas reçu de texto. Ridicule puisque son portable était posé sur la plaquette et que le vibreur aurait alerté tout le monde dans une zone de 10 mètres. 35 minutes de cours passèrent, il ne restait plus que 20 minutes, et Draco n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Soudain, un bruit de vibreur résonna dans l'amphi, faisant sursauter Harry. Le temps que l'information atteigne son cerveau, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui. Il ramassa son portable et le remit dans sa poche comme-ci de rien était. Mais le professeur soupira d'agacement et dit dans son micro :

**- Monsieur Potter, si mon cours est moins intéressant que votre téléphone portable, ça ne sert à rien de venir. Sortez.**

« Tant pis, j'arriverais bien à récupérer les notes plus tard et en plus ça avance mon week-end de vingt minutes » pensa Harry.

Il sortit de l'amphi, non sans tous les regards braqués sur lui, et dès qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, il se précipita pour lire la réponse de Draco :

_J'arrive devant ton amphi, je t'attends. _

Il n'a même pas eu le temps de relever la tête qu'une voix se fit entendre :

**- T'étais autant pressé de me voir pour te faire virer de cours ?**

Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. Et toute sa rancune disparut, ainsi que tous ses doutes. Draco est magnifique, et oui, il tombait amoureux. Draco est son âme sœur, et même s'il était né pour être avec lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Parce qu'à ce moment précis, il se dit qu'il était vraiment chanceux.

**- C'est de ta faute, quand tu m'as envoyé le message, mon portable à vibré sur la tablette et tout le monde a entendu. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a viré !** se reprit-il, les yeux amusés et un sourire en coin. **De quoi tu voulais me parler ? **demanda-t-il tout de même, ignorant son tiraillement au ventre qui le poussait à aller l'embrasser à nouveau.

**- Tu m'as manqué…** murmura le blond.

Draco s'avança jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa. C'était moins sauvage et plus tendre que la première fois, mais les sentiments étaient, eux, largement plus forts.

Ils se sépara de lui avec regret, mais il pensa de toute façon que le lieu n'était pas adéquat et qu' discussion s'imposait.

**POV Draco**

Il vient de me répondre, et mes mains tremblent, et j'arrive à peine à appuyer sur le bouton « lire ».

_Moi aussi j'ai envie de te parler, ou besoin, comme tu dis, mais je suis en cours en amphi B là…_

Et là, tout ce qu'il voulut, c'est sortir d'ici et d'aller le rejoindre. L'amphi où se trouvait Harry était celui juste à côté du sien.

Il se dit qu'il fallait mieux attendre la fin du cours et aller le voir ensuite… Alors il essaya de se remettre au travail.

Mais comment se concentrer quand je sais qu'il est à quelques mètres de moi ?

Il reste 40 minutes de cours. C'est un supplice. Je m'agite sur ma chaise et Hermione me lance un regard courroucé. Je m'en fiche, j'ai pas envie d'attendre.

Il reste 30 minutes. C'est de plus en plus dur ! Aurais-je le courage de m'en aller en plein milieu de cours ?

Il reste 20 minutes, je me décide à partir. Je range mes affaires discrètement, me lève et me dirige vers le professeur, tout en bas de la salle. Je lui mens en lui disant que je ne me sens pas bien, mais je suis le meilleur de ma promotion, avec Hermione, alors il ne m'en veut pas et me conseille de me reposer…

Je sors enfin de la salle, et je prends mon téléphone portable pour lui envoyer un texto :

_J'arrive devant ton amphi, je t'attends. _

Je le range à nouveau dans la poche de ma veste et me dirige vers la porte de son amphi quand j'entends son prof crier : « Sortez ». Je souris.

Je le vois sortir et fermer la porte derrière lui, quand il attrape son téléphone et semble lire quelque chose, sûrement mon texto… Je me décide à parler :

**- T'étais autant pressé de me voir pour te faire virer de cours ?**

Je le vois relever brusquement la tête et semble lire dans ses yeux une certitude, de la tendresse. Il m'a manqué…

Je crois qu'il m'explique quelque chose mais tout ce que je pense en ce moment c'est que…

**- Tu m'as manqué…**

Et merde, j'ai parlé à voix haute. Tant pis pour la discussion, là, j'ai vraiment envi de l'embrasser. Ce que je fais d'ailleurs.

Mais après un long baiser, je ne peux plus ignorer ma conscience qui me hurle de parler avec lui, de lui expliquer. Alors, à contre cœur, je mets fin au baiser et lui propose d'aller autre part, pour qu'on s'explique.

**Fin du POV Draco**

**

* * *

**

Merci d'avoir lu! Review?

On se dit à vendredi prochain, c'est-à-dire au 9 Juillet pour la suite. Et puis qui sait, si vous m'envoyez beaucoup de review, je pourrais peut-être me dépêcher... hey hey ! Bonne soirée!


	7. Chapitre 6

**RARs**

**Kaylee :** Oui, une réconciliation…peut-être…je ne sais pas… tu verras bien plus tard, genre…maintenant ! Bonne lecture et encore merci xD

**Narcissa Potter :** Alala j'adoore tes reviews =) Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long ! Ça ne m'a pas dérangé pour le chapitre précédent, je voulais même le continuer mais je me suis dit que ça serait trop long ! Cependant, celui-ci est extrêmement court, parce que c'est le deuxième en deux jours J'suis gentille heinnn ? =) Il y aura quand même un grand chapitre vendredi prochain ! Bonne lecture !

**Li-san :** Merciiii pour ta review ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Nda : SURPRIIIIIIISE ! Je sais, je suis trop gentille ! Bon, bah voilà, j'avais de l'inspiration, du temps à perdre donc POUF' un petit chapitre. Il est tout petit mais bon, j'aurais pu le continuer et attendre une semaine et vous auriez attendu. Alors je vous fais ce petit cadeau. Deux chapitres en deux jours. Profitez-en, ça ne sera pas toutes les semaines comme ça ! =) On se rejoint en bas ! Bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Mais après un long baiser, je ne peux plus ignorer ma conscience qui me hurle de parler avec lui, de lui expliquer. Alors, à contre cœur, je mets fin au baiser et lui propose d'aller autre part, pour qu'on s'explique._

**- Où est-ce qu'on va ?** demanda Harry, le désir encore visible dans ses yeux verts.  
**- Chez moi ou chez toi, comme tu veux, on sera plus à l'aise pour discuter**, répondit Draco.  
**- Allons chez moi. Allez, viens.**

Il prit la main du blond et transplana chez lui, atterrissant dans son salon en même temps que Draco, toujours main dans la main.

Harry retira vite sa main et alla dans son bureau et balança ses affaires à côté de son ordinateur. Quand il revint dans le salon, Draco l'attendait dans le canapé, l'air nerveux.

**- Tu veux un verre ?** lui demanda-t-il alors, pour essayer de le détendre.  
**- Oui je veux bien s'il te plaît.**

Il alla alors au bar et servit deux verres, dont un qu'il apporta à Draco. Quand ce dernier s'en saisit, ils frissonnèrent au contact. Il s'assit à côté du blond, essayant de se calmer.

**- Tout d'abord…** commença Draco**, je tiens à te dire que je suis encore désolé de t'avoir menti. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que j'ai été trop lâche…  
- Trop Serpentard, je dirais.** Rajouta Harry en souriant, sourire que Draco lui rendit.  
**- Trop Serpentard, sûrement… Mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux me faire confiance, je n'aurais jamais rien fait qui puisse te nuire.  
- Oui, Dray, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux plus. J'ai mis du temps à réfléchir à tout ça, et tu sais déjà ce qui me fait peur…  
- Je sais, c'est d'ailleurs de ça dont je veux te parler.** L'interrompis Draco. **Hermione a trouvé des choses intéressantes sur les âmes sœurs et leurs liens…**

Harry se redressa sur le canapé et but une gorgée de son verre, les yeux vers le sol.

**- Le lien n'est pas encore installé Harry**… murmura Draco

Il releva sa tête et fixa Draco.

**- Quoi ?  
- Le lien n'est pas encore installé, disons, définitivement.** Répéta le blond.

Plutôt étonné et encore plus nerveux, le brun alla chercher une cigarette et un cendrier et revint s'assoir dans le canapé. Il alluma sa cigarette d'un sort informulé et tira une longue bouffée.

**- Depuis quand tu as recommencé à fumer ? **demanda Draco, sur un ton de reproche.  
**- En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment arrêté, je fume juste quand je conduis, ou quand je suis nerveux.** Répondit Harry**. Donc, le lien n'est pas installé ?** demanda-t-il à son tour.  
**- Pas définitivement. Il l'est mais provisoirement. Le baiser n'était pas une preuve assez forte. Alors, tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter, s'il ne devient pas définitif, tu n'auras plus d'obligation envers moi.** lui dit-il d'un ton amer.

Surpris par le ton de sa voix, sur sa dernière phrase, Harry fit une pause avant de demander :

**- Et comment ce lien peut-il devenir définitif ?  
- Parce que tu en as envi peut-être ?** lui demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche.  
**- Je n'ai pas dit ça,** se défendit Harry**. La curiosité, c'est tout !  
- Saleté de Gryffondor,** murmura Draco. **Il faut une preuve plus forte. En clair, il faudrait que nous fassions l'amour, et ce, avant deux mois.  
- Ah…  
- Quelle répartie !** s'exclama le blond.  
**- Désolé, mais c'est un peu dur à avaler. A vrai dire, ça fait une semaine que je me prends la tête sur ce putain de lien qui nous unit. Je m'y suis fait, parce que…  
- Parce que… ?**

Harry hésitait à tout lui dire, à lui avouer. Mais de toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il le regarda dans les yeux et continua :

**- Parce que je t'aime déjà. En fait peut-être depuis notre première rencontre. Tu es trop important pour que je puisse imaginer vivre un jour sans ta présence. Que ce soit en couple, ou en ami, ou en ennemi. Et ça me tue.  
- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme ci ce n'était pas réciproque.  
- Je sais… Mais ça me fait encore plus peur. Ca va trop vite…  
- T'es jamais content, tu m'énerves !** s'écria Draco en se levant d'un bond du canapé. **Quand tu as su qu'il y avait ce lien, tu as fui, et maintenant que tu sais que ce lien peut se briser, t'as encore plus peur. Mais c'est quoi ton fichu problème ?  
- Mon problème c'est que j'ai peur de faire le mauvais choix !** hurla Harry en se levant à son tour et en faisant face à Draco**. Quand je te vois, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne sais pas si c'est ce putain de lien ou si c'est mes sentiments pour toi !  
- Ce choix, on est deux à le faire. Pour ma part, c'est déjà tout décidé. Je t'aime, tu es mon âme sœur…**

A ces mots, le ventre d'Harry se tordit et son cœur rata un battement.

**- …je m'en fous qu'on ait décidé pour moi. Alors tu as deux mois. Je te laisse réfléchir, on ne se verra pas pendant cette période, je ne te donnerais pas de nouvelles, pendant 61 jours. Si dans 60 jours, tu n'es pas venu me voir, je disparaitrais de ta vie. **

**POV Harry**

Sur ces mots, il quitta mon salon et j'entendis vaguement la porte d'entrée claquer.

Je savais d'avance que je ne tiendrais pas…

**Fin POV Harry**

**

* * *

**

**Review ? J'vais m'initier à un concept. Les gens qui me laisseront des reviews auront le droit à 500 mots du chapitre suivant disons… deux jours avant la publication, c'est-à-dire, le mercredi ! Je le ferais pour le prochain chapitre, si je vois que je ne peux pas tenir ma promesse, je ne réitérais pas. Et les personnes qui ne sont pas inscrites et qui veulent une partie de la suite mercredi prochain, donnez moi votre adresse ou envoyez moi un mail : audrey . battaia gmail . com (sans les espaces). **

**A vendredi prochain !**


	8. Chapitre 7

Kaylee : T'as raison, vous avez été trop gâté ! ^^ Merci encore et bonne lecture.

Narcissa Potter : Merciiii. Par contre, je n'ai pas pu avoir ton adresse Mail car efface toutes les adresses de sites ou de mail quand on en écrit. Donc il faudrait que tu me la réécrive avec des espaces entre les mots si possible ! Donc voilà, un chapitre très long par rapport à d'habitude : bonne lecture!

Lod : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bah j'ai bougé le cul de Draco parce que j'en avais marre que ça tourne en rond et qu'Harry soit débile. ^^ Même si c'est à cause de moi vu que c'est moi l'auteur…enfin bref… lol. Bonne lecture !

**Nda : Voilà le septième chapitre de cette fic... La fin n'est pas loin, je pense! on verra bien... Donc comme vous le remarquez ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, et il me tient à coeur, enfin...vous verrez =). **

**IMPORTANT : Ceux qui veulent 500 mots du prochain chapitre en avance, laissez moi une review pour me le dire, et ceux qui n'ont pas de compte , laissez moi votre adresse e-mail avec des espaces.**** Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Et encore MERCI à ma nouvelle Bêta Amandine qui m'a encouragé à écrire ce chapitre ^^ 3**

* * *

**_- Ce choix, on est deux à le faire. Pour ma part, c'est déjà tout décidé. Je t'aime, tu es mon âme sœur…_**

_A ces mots, le ventre d'Harry se tordit et son cœur rata un battement._

**_- …je m'en fous qu'on ait décidé pour moi. Alors tu as deux mois. Je te laisse réfléchir, on ne se verra pas pendant cette période, je ne te donnerais pas de nouvelles, pendant 61 jours. Si dans 60 jours, tu n'es pas venu me voir, je disparaitrais de ta vie._**

_Sur ces mots, il quitta mon salon et j'entendis vaguement la porte d'entrée claquer._

_Je savais d'avance que je ne tiendrais pas…_

_

* * *

_

_1 mois plus tard…_

Trente jours. Trente jours qu'Harry n'avait pas de nouvelles de Draco. Pourtant, il l'avait prévenu, il lui avait clairement dit.

Il aurait pu aller le voir, lui envoyer un message… Mais Harry était têtu, et il n'avait que moyennement apprécié l'ultimatum du blond.

En plus de ça, ce mois-ci avait été intense. Nous étions en juin, et Harry devait réviser en vue des examens de fin d'année. Echappatoire qui était le bienvenu, car dès qu'il quittait ses bouquins, il ne faisait que penser à ce fichu ultimatum et à ce fichu serpentard.

Mais voilà, les examens étaient finis et il n'avait plus l'excuse des révisions.

Alors, il se retrouvait enfermé chez lui à déprimer, un samedi de juin ensoleillé au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Et il espérait vraiment que ses amis ne le dérangeraient pas, parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à faire celui qui va pour le mieux…

C'était mal connaitre ses amis…

* * *

_Dans la maison d'à côté…_

**- Ils commencent à m'épuiser mentalement ces deux-là…** se lamenta Pansy

**- Je suis d'accord, mais il faut leur laisser le temps de s'habituer à la situation !** les défendit Hermione

**- Moi j'suis d'accord avec Pans', chérie, sérieusement ça fait plus de 9 ans qu'ils se tournent autour !**

**- Oh je t'en prie Ron, ça fait même pas un mois que tu sais qu'ils s'aiment l'un et l'autre, t'as jamais rien remarqué…**

**- Il n'empêche que Ron a raison.** S'exclama Blaise, venant en aide à son ami,** ça a empiré depuis un mois ! On a laissé coulé parce qu'il y avait les exams, mais faut faire quelque chose, parce que j'en ai marre de voir débarquer Draco chez moi à n'importe quelle heure pour écouter ses malheurs.**

**- Chez nous aussi !** dit Ron,** à croire qu'il vient juste avec l'espoir d'apercevoir Harry chez l'un de nous.**

**- Mais moi je trouve la réaction d'Harry fondée, Draco n'avait pas à lui poser un ultimatum comme ça. Déjà qu'il est têtu, ça n'a fait qu'aggraver la situation.**

**- Je t'en prie Hermione ! **cria Pansy.** Ne va pas défendre Harry. Draco en a juste eu marre de ses réactions. Sérieusement, il sait pas ce qu'il veut ! Il est jamais content. Le mec qu'il aime l'aime aussi, ils peuvent devenir âmes sœurs et lui, tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est « je t'aime, mais ça va trop vite ». Faut être maso !**

**- Tout à fait d'accord.** Appuya Blaise.

Un blanc s'installa entre les quatre amis, avant qu'Hermione prenne la parole :

**- Je propose qu'on arrange ça.**

**- Et comment ?** demanda Ron

**- A priori, Harry n'est pas encore décidé à voir Draco, alors on va pousser les choses. De toute façon, quand ils se voient ils ne résistent pas bien longtemps avant de se sauter dessus à ce que j'ai compris…**

**- Tu as raison, donc tu proposes quoi ? **demanda à son tour Blaise

**- Pansy et moi allons voir Draco. Et vous deux allez voir Harry. Vous le forcez à sortir.**

**- Il ne voudra jamais… **s'exclama Ron.

**- Et bien, vous utilisez la magie ou la force, mais vous le ramenez au trois balais dans une heure, par la peau des fesses s'il le faut !**

**- Et nous ? Comment nous allons forcer Draco à sortir à ton avis ?** demanda Pansy, soucieuse.

**- Par la ruse ma chère…**

Sur ces paroles, Ron et Blaise sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la maison d'Harry et Pansy et Hermione transplanèrent dans l'appartement de Draco.

* * *

**POV Draco**

Trente jours, trente jours que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles et qu'il n'a pas cherché à m'en donner non plus. Je lui ai imposé cet ultimatum et je m'en mords les doigts.

En plus, c'est tombé vraiment mal, juste pendant les examens…

Ce mois-ci a été vraiment dur à supporter et j'ai agi n'importe comment. En tout cas, pas comme un Malefoy !

Je suis allé me morfondre chez mes amis, je pleurnichais devant eux, je buvais pour essayer de l'oublier un peu, ce qui n'a pas fonctionné… Et le pire, c'est qu'en allant chez Blaise ou Hermione, j'espérais vraiment le voir. L'apercevoir.

Mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, je ne vais pas me laisser abattre. Je vais me reprendre et aller l'envoyer se faire foutre…

…

Et puis merde. Je vais surtout boire.

**Fin POV Draco**

**

* * *

**

Draco était toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit le « pop » caractéristique d'un transplanage. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva devant Hermione et Pansy.

Il grogna. Les voir toutes les deux ici était un mauvais présage pour sa santé mentale.

**- Salut Drakynouchet !** s'exclama Pansy, toute souriante

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Elles étaient vraiment exaspérantes.

**- Tu n'es pas content de nous voir ? **demanda innocemment Hermione.

Sachant que vous êtes deux filles particulièrement diaboliques, je m'attends au pire. Donc, crachez le morceau !

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, pas vrai 'Mione ?**

**- Non, tu te méprends, on voulait juste te kidnapper pour aller fêter la fin des examens.**

**- Laissez moi tranquille, j'ai juste envie de me saouler tranquillement chez moi ce soir !** répondit Draco.

Sur ces paroles, Pansy regarda Hermione, se demandant comment celle-ci arrivera à le faire sortir, et ce, en une heure. C'était peine perdue.

Mais Hermione, elle, ne se démontait pas. Elle fit un grand sourire et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté du blond.

**- Draco, Draco… **commença-t-elle. **Tu vas être gentil, nous sommes tes amies et nous avons eu un mois difficile…**

**- C'est exactement pour cette raison que j'aimerais bien être tranquille !** commença à s'impatienter le blond.

**- Aller, s'il te plait Dray ! **renchérit Pansy, en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du blond.

**- Je vous ai dit non ! **cria presque ledit Dray qui était vraiment contrarié à présent.

Il se leva du canapé et alla se servir un verre au bar.

**- Vous voyez, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour passer une bonne soirée ici.** Dit-il en levant son verre et en le buvant cul sec avant de s'en resservir un autre.

**- Bon.** Commença Hermione en se levant du canapé à son tour.** On a essayé la manière douce, maintenant ça suffit.**

Elle se dirigea vers Draco, lui prit son verre des mains et le claqua contre le bar. Le bruit de verre résonna dans tout le salon.

**- Tu vas ramener tes fesses et venir avec nous fêter la fin des examens. C'est un ordre !**

**- Et sinon quoi ?** Demanda le blond, cette fois-ci plutôt amusé du comportement de son amie.

**- Sinon je ferais en sorte de te faire boire une potion de stérilisation…**

**- Je m'en fous… **L'interrompit le blond

**- Alors, je ne te passerais plus jamais mes notes en histoire de la médicomagie…**

**- J'm'en fou**

**- …Ron et Blaise viendront te casser la gueule…**

**- Essaye encore,** continua le blond franchement amusé.

**- …Je ne t'adresserais plus la parole… ?** tenta Hermione

**- Pas assez serpentard…**

**- J'ai bien mieux…**

**- Et qu'est-ce donc ? Tu viendras découper mes boxers en mille morceaux pendant que je prendrais ma douche?**

**- Non. Je ferais en sorte qu'Harry ne revienne jamais vers toi.** Répondit Hermione, contente de sa trouvaille, souriant malicieusement.

**- Tu…Tu bluffes !**

**- Non. Rappelle-toi, je suis sa meilleure amie et il m'écoute…Bon d'accord, il m'écoute jamais…Mais avec Ron, on l'enfermera chez nous pendant un mois… **se reprit Hermione.

**- Mais pourquoi vous insistez pour que je vienne faire la fête avec vous, hein ? Vous êtes diaboliques !**

**- C'est parce qu'on t'aime, Dray !** lui répondit Pansy.

**- Bon, vous avez gagné. Mais pas plus d'une heure.**

**- Oh, ça sera largement suffisant… **s'exclama Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil à Pansy, que Draco ne vit pas.

* * *

_Au même moment, devant chez Harry…_

**- Il va nous tuer…** protesta Ron.

**- Nous sommes des futurs aurors oui ou non ?**

**- Oui, mais là on parle d'Harry !**

**- Arrête de geindre Ron ! Bon, on va commencer par un sort de localisation.**

Blaise sortit sa baguette et murmura un : _revelare_

**- Ok, il est dans son salon, sur le canapé.**

**- Il laisse toujours sa porte-fenêtre ouverte dans la cuisine quand il fait chaud…** fit Ron.

**- Ok. Phase 2, on se met sous désillusion, on entre discrètement dans sa cuisine et ensuite je lui lance un maléfice de saucisson. Une fois qu'il est stabilisé, on le fait transplaner dans les toilettes du chaudron baveur et on enlève le sortilège. Questions ?**

**- Non chef ! **répondit Ron.

**- Ok, on commence la phase 2.**

Non sans appréhension, ils se désillusionnèrent, et se dirigèrent discrètement derrière la maison, où se trouve la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine. Blaise pénétra délicatement dans la pièce, sans faire de bruit et fit un signe à son ami pour qu'il le suive.

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu

Harry choisit ce moment pour apparaitre dans la cuisine en même temps que Ron, n'ayant pas fait attention à la petite marche présente sous la porte-fenêtre, s'étalait de tout du long en provoquant un grand boum.

Harry, qui méritait son statut de sauveur et de héros, dégaina sa baguette tellement vite que les deux amis ne purent rien faire. Au final, Ron et Blaise furent désarmés et stupéfixés avant même qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils avaient échoués dans leurs plans.

**- VOUS ETES SERIEUX LA?** Hurla Harry, après avoir découvert et écouté l'explication des intrus, à présent ligotés à des chaises.

**- Euhhh…oui… **murmura Ron

**- MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT TIMBRES ! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE A QUEL POINT J'AI EU PEUR ? NON ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ETES CONS !**

Harry monta ses escaliers en pestant sur la débilité de ses amis et en claquant fortement sur les marches en bois avec ses pieds. On entendait encore des bribes de mots pendant qu'il montait l'escalier :

**Sérieusement…débiles…foulé du bulbe…Merlin…décérébrés…**

Puis une porte claqua violemment.

**- Tu crois qu'il va redescendre ?** demanda Ron apeuré

**- En fait, je n'espère pas… ça se trouve il est parti chercher des objets pour nous torturer…**

Harry redescendit vingt minutes plus tard, il semblait s'être douché et changé. Il se posta devant ses amis, toujours légèrement énervé et les prévint :

**- J'espère que ça vous servira de leçon. Premièrement, on ne m'attaque pas de cette manière chez moi. Deuxièmement, personne ne m'attaque, SURTOUT PAS mes AMIS ! Troisièmement, quand je vous dis que j'ai envie d'être tranquille, ça signifie majoritairement que je n'ai pas envie de fêter la fin des examens dans un endroit bondé et rempli de sorciers. Et dernière chose. Je t'en prie Ron, sois plus discret !**

Ledit Ron devint cramoisi et Blaise lui lança discrètement un «**je t'avais prévenu espèce de stupide abruti**».

**- La phrase «stupide abruti» ne veut rien dire Blaise,** continua Harry. **Ou alors c'est votre slogan pour votre futur duo d'aurors ! **A la fin de sa phrase, il eut un fou rire

… non partagé par Ron et Blaise qui réfléchissaient à une tactique pour se venger.

**- Bien. Je vais vous libérer, mais ne recommencez pas les gars, par pitié ! Vous m'avez fait peur !**

**- Ok, ok, désolé Harry, on voulait juste être sûr que tu viendrais…**

**- Vous aviez qu'à me le demander gentiment !**

**- Tu aurais accepté peut-être ?** demanda Ron, sceptique.

**- Evidemment que non !**

**- T'es contradictoire mon pote !** lança Blaise.

Sur ces mots, Harry les détacha et se dirigea vers le bar, posa sa baguette et se servit un verre, dos à ses amis, toujours assis sur leurs chaises.

- '**Mione a dit d'essayer la force aussi, non ?** Murmura Ron de sorte qu'Harry n'entende pas.

**- On va à trois. Un…Deux…**

**- TROIS !**

Ils sautèrent sur Harry et le plaquèrent au sol. Blaise sortit sa baguette et cria :

**- Petrificus totalus !**

Harry était saucissonné. Ils avaient réussi. Avant de transplaner dans les toilettes du chaudron baveur, Ron sembla utile d'ajouter :

**- Pas si nul que ça, tes deux potes futurs aurors, ils ont quand même réussi à stupéfixer le survivant !**

Ron et Blaise se tapèrent dans les mains et transplanèrent. Et Harry, à ce moment-là, ne pensait qu'à une chose : «Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent pour être obligés de m'amener de force quelque part ?»

Arrivés à destination, Blaise lança un «finite incantatem» et Harry se releva.

Il dépoussiéra son jean et lança un regard noir à Ron :

**- «pas si nul que ça tes deux potes futurs aurors» Sérieusement, Ron ?**

**- Bah au moins on a réussi. **Lança Ron en haussant les épaules.

**- Qui vous dit que je ne vais pas transplaner là, tout de suite ?**

**- Essaye toujours, le transplanage ne marche que dans un sens, tu as oublié ?**

**- Vous faites chier les gars.** Se plaint Harry

**- Bon et bien, maintenant qu'on est là, on peut boire un verre, non ? **Proposa innocemment Blaise.

**- Vous faites VRAIMENT chier !** articula rageusement Harry.

Cette fois-ci, ils haussèrent tous les deux les épaules et firent un grand sourire à Harry avant de déclarer en même temps :

**- C'est pour ça que tu nous aimes !**

Ils sortirent des toilettes et Harry les suivit. Mais dès qu'il eut posé un pied en dehors des toilettes, son regard se planta directement dans deux yeux gris.

_Draco_

_

* * *

_

**POV Draco**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles ont tant insisté pour m'amener ici. Mais il y a franchement quelque chose de louche… En plus, elles regardent leurs montres toutes les deux minutes. Si je ne les connaissais pas, je dirais qu'elles ont préparé un plan foireux.

_Merde, c'était quoi cette intuition à l'instant? _

Je tourne la tête et mon regard s'accroche à deux yeux émeraude.

**Fin POV Draco**

**

* * *

**

Les deux concernés tournèrent la tête respectivement vers Hermione, Pansy, Blaise et Ron :

**- Vous pouviez pas vous mêler de vos fesses pour une fois ?**

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, satisfais puis se contentèrent de sourire, Ron et Blaise se dirigeant vers la table où se trouvaient Draco, Hermione et Pansy.

**- Fais chier…**grogna Harry avant de les suivre. Car il faut l'admettre, maintenant qu'il avait son ange blond devant lui, il ne pouvait plus partir.

Une fois tous assis, ils commandèrent leur boisson. Bière au beurre pour les femmes et whisky Pur Feu pour les hommes. Les conversations allaient de bon train, Ron, Blaise et Harry discutant de qui était favori pour gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui se déroulait au Japon à partir du mois de juillet et les trois futurs médicomages débattaient sur la polémique de l'euthanasie moldue qu'ils allaient voir en cours l'année suivante.

Hermione avait bien remarqué les regards incessants qu'Harry et Draco se lançaient. La tension en était palpable, ils se désiraient tellement… Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir s'adresser la parole, alors elle décida de pousser les choses plus loin et ainsi, elle proposa de les inviter à manger des pizzas chez elle et Ron, et de regarder un DVD pour finir la soirée, ce que tout le monde accepta avec plaisir, malgré une certaine gêne du blond et du brun.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, ils se goinfrèrent de pizzas tout en regardant un film Japonais qui, au grand malheur de Draco et Harry et de leur santé mentale, contenait un couple gay bizarrement composé d'un blond au caractère bien sarcastique et d'un brun têtu comme une mule. A croire qu'Hermione l'avait fait exprès…

Il était à présent deux heures du matin, et le générique de fin commençait à défiler sur l'écran plasma de Ron. Somnolant, Harry s'étira dans le fauteuil et regarda ses amis qui s'étaient tous endormis : Hermione, allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur le torse de Ron et un plaid sur les épaules, Ron, assis, la tête en arrière et la bouche ouverte, Blaise dans le fauteuil, et Pansy à ses pieds, la tête et les bras sur les genoux de Blaise. Harry chercha Draco des yeux, mais le fauteuil où il se trouvait au début du film était vide. Etait-il déjà parti ?

Ayant besoin d'un rafraîchissement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il prit une bière dans le frigo et sortit par la porte-fenêtre pour fumer une cigarette.

**- Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de fumer cette merde ? **Retentit une voix traînante derrière lui.

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Draco était là, adossé au mur de la maison.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demanda qui sentit son ventre se retourner, comme à chaque fois qu'il était auprès du blond.

**- J'étouffais à l'intérieur. En fait, j'étouffe depuis qu'on m'a sorti de chez moi de force.** Répondit le blond, tristement.

**- Toi aussi on t'a stupéfixé ?**

Draco regarda Harry, amusé. Il lui sourit en retour

**- Longue histoire,** murmura le brun.

**- Tu as des amis géniaux…**

**- Je sais. Toi aussi.**

**- Je sais…** répondit le blond avant de soupirer et de s'avancer dans le jardin.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe et Harry fit de même, le silence de la nuit devenait de plus en plus pesant.

**- Ca ne compte pas Harry. **Dit Draco en brisant le silence.

**- Qu'est-ce qui ne compte pas ?**

**- Cette soirée… Ils ont voulu avancer les choses, mais ça ne sert à rien, tu n'es pas revenu de toi-même.**

Harry ne répondit rien, il était bien trop bouleversé et il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

**- Tu sais…**commença Draco, **je trouve que tu es vraiment têtu. Et même que tu t'empêches d'être heureux. Alors oui, tu n'as pas eu de chance dans ta vie depuis que tu es né, mais maintenant que tout est fini, accorde-toi un peu de bonheur et en même temps, accordes-en moi aussi.**

Sur ces paroles, le blond se leva avec l'intention de rentrer chez lui, mais la main d'Harry lui attrapa le poignet et le tira à lui avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

**- Je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller cette fois-ci.**

**

* * *

**

Draco sentit le souffle saccadé d'Harry sur ses lèvres et il haleta. Le brun prit délicatement les lèvres du blond entre les siennes et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit gémir Draco. S'en suivit un baiser plus fougueux où plus rien n'existait, où ils laissaient parler leurs cœurs et leurs corps. Deux langues qui se cherchent, des lèvres qui ont besoin de se sentir, des mains qui caressent, des yeux qui se révulsent de désir, des souffles irréguliers et des membres qui s'impatientent à l'intérieur des vêtements.

Et puis une frustration, un «pas ici» chuchoté à l'oreille, deux mains liées, courant presque jusqu'à la maison d'à côté, une main tremblante essayant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, des pas précipités dans l'escalier, des vêtements froissés au sol pour enfin deux corps nus enlacés sur un lit.

Les mains du blond se perdaient dans des cheveux ébène, la bouche du brun goûtait et découvrait un torse pâle et musclé. Des mouvements lents, assurés. Des mouvements de va-et-vient rythmés, de doux gémissements qui sonnaient comme une attente enfin récompensée.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils sentaient le point de non-retour arriver et voulaient ressentir ce plaisir encore plus longtemps.

Alors sans questions, sans paroles inutiles, sans se demander qui dominera, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. La deuxième main du brun s'approcha de l'intimité de Draco et y pénétra un doigt, puis deux. Puis trois.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus de doutes, juste les sentiments, juste la chaleur du corps d'Harry, juste les rougeurs des joues de Draco.

Se sentant prêt, Draco bougea les hanches. Harry comprit.

Il le pénétra en douceur et s'arrêta quelques secondes, en profitant pour caresser son visage et ancrer son regard dans le sien. Brûlant, déstabilisant. Nouveau coup de hanche de Draco. Une invitation.

Des va-et-vient. Ce n'était plus des gémissements, mais des cris de plaisir. Le plaisir à l'état pur, les émotions étaient doublement plus fortes. C'était une preuve d'amour, le lien s'installait et le point de non-retour s'approchait de plus en plus.

Une illumination dans leur esprit, le sentiment d'avoir fait le bon choix, se traiter d'idiot d'avoir autant attendu, d'avoir douté, une aura dorée maintenant connue autour d'eux.

Un dernier va-et-vient, des cris rauques, deux «je t'aime» prononcés, le point de non-retour.

Harry se retira de Draco et tomba, épuisé, sur le côté. Ils étaient en sueur, mais ils s'en fichaient royalement. Il posa son front contre celui du blond, ses bras autour de ses hanches et le regarda s'endormir avant de sombrer lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...

Review?


	9. Chapitre 8

**Nda : IMPORTANT : Je ne répondrais plus aux reviews anonymes ici, donc si vous voulez une réponse, envoyez moi votre adresse mail (avec espaces). Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews; elles me boostent à continuer cette fic! =) Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et je m'excuse pour ce petit chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

**PS : Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé. Ma bêta doit le corriger ce soir, donc je remplacerais ça demain! **

* * *

Le soleil se levait, éclairant le salon et allant réveiller une femme aux cheveux châtains, encore allongée sur le canapé.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux lentement, fermant et rouvrant ses yeux, se rendant compte de la position et de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. En face d'elle trônait la télévision, encore allumée où le menu du DVD tournait en boucle.

Elle prit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, murmura un accio sur les télécommandes et éteignit la télévision et le lecteur DVD. Après un soupir, elle se releva délicatement afin de ne pas réveiller Ron et installa le plaid sur lui.

Elle remarqua aussi la position de Pansy et Blaise et sourit tendrement devant le spectacle. Cherchant Harry et Draco des yeux, elle se dit qu'ils devaient sûrement être rentrés chez eux. Elle se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, afin de préparer le petit déjeuner, quand elle remarqua que la porte-fenêtre était restée ouverte.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Inquiète, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers la maison d'Harry. Arrivée sur le seuil, elle toqua à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Elle appuya sur la poignée et remarqua que la porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée à clef. Avant tout Gryffondor, elle pénétra dans la maison, faisant le moins de bruit possible, baguette dans la main, au cas où.

Elle vérifia toutes les pièces de la maison. Prudente, oui, car Harry n'était pas du genre à laisser sa porte d'entrée ouverte. N'ayant rien vu de suspect au rez-de-chaussée, elle monta l'escalier et ce qu'elle vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

La porte de la chambre d'Harry n'était pas fermée, des vêtements jonchaient le sol, froissés, en boule, déchirés, partout dans la pièce. Sur la poignée de la porte se trouvait ce qu'il restait d'une chemise noire, les boutons de cette même chemise éparpillés par terre au seuil de la chambre, au milieu de la pièce traînait un tee-shirt et des chaussettes, au pied du lit se trouvait un pantalon en lin blanc et un jean bleu marine ainsi que deux boxers.

Minute.

Deux boxers. Ou Harry devient de plus en plus bordelique, ou…

Elle leva la tête et son regard s'attarda sur le lit, où se trouvait, enlacés, ses deux amis. Harry sur le dos, le bras sous le corps de Draco. La tête du blond sur le torse halé du brun, son bras enserrant ses hanches, sa jambe entrelacée à celles du brun.

Les larmes aux yeux face à ce tableau magnifique, elle fit demi-tour discrètement, ne voulant pas les réveiller, se disant que finalement, tout allait bien se passer à présent...

* * *

Peu après le départ d'Hermione, Harry émergea doucement de ses rêves. Rêve vraiment plaisant où Draco et lui avait fait l'amour, où il s'était aimé, où le lien s'était installé.

Il ouvra les yeux et sentit un poids sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux et vit des cheveux blonds.

_Ce n'était pas un rêve. _

**- Non en effet, ce n'était pas un rêve**. Retentit la voix rauque du blond en question, pas encore bien réveillé.

Draco leva sa tête et se positionna sur son flanc, observant Harry et lui fit un sourire.

_Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?_

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, Draco ne comprenait pas, il avait bien entendu la voix d'Harry, mais celui-ci n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

**- C'est quoi ce bordel !** cria presque le blond en se relevant d'un coup…

…avant de grimacer de douleur et de se rallonger.

« _Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, j'ai mal au cul putain ! »_

Harry sursauta. _Pourquoi je peux l'entendre alors qu'il ne parle pas ? Et puis c'est quoi ce langage ? _

Oubliant sa douleur, Draco se leva du lit en un bond, et fronça les sourcils. Harry fit de même.

**- A priori, on peut lire dans les pensées de l'autre.**

_Sans Blague ! _

_« Oh ça va Potter ! »_

Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils. Le blond ressentit un sentiment de tristesse mêlée à de la colère, qui visiblement, ne venait pas de lui mais du brun.

**- Je…je suis désolé… Je vais prendre un bain. **Balbutia Draco, désorienté.

* * *

Harry, qui avait ressentit le sentiment de culpabilité du blond, le suivit des yeux et quand Draco disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain, il se rallongea, ferma les yeux et essaya de ne penser à rien, ce qui était, avouons-le, scientifiquement impossible.

_« Bon… calme toi Draco ! Ne pas penser, ne pas penser, ne pas penser, ne pas penser, ne p… »_

_Tu me donnes mal au crane Draco, arrête ça !_

_« Et toi arrête de t'énerver, je ressens ton irritation d'ici ! »_

_Je suis irrité parce que tu l'es je te ferais dire._

_« Qui ne serait pas irrité de ne plus pouvoir penser tranquillement ? »_

_Oui mais en l'occurrence, moi aussi je ne peux plus penser tranquillement_

_« Cette conversation mentale ne mène à rien. Alors débrouille-toi pour te focaliser sur quelque chose ! »_

_Je vais essayer…_

Harry, toujours dans son lit, attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision, essayant de se concentrer sur l'émission en rediffusion : « l'île de la tentation ».

_Putain il est beau gosse le blond _

_« HARRY JAMES POTTER !»_

Oups. Mauvaise idée cette émission finalement. Mais c'était quoi ce sentiment de jalousie à l'instant ?

_« Je ne suis PAS jaloux ! »_

_A d'autre…_

Il zappa et tomba sur des dessins animés. Quoi de mieux que des dessins animés pour s'abrutir et ne penser à rien ?

* * *

De son côté, Draco avait fini de faire couler le bain, essayant de fixer l'eau qui coulait, ne pensant à rien d'autre, essayant de ne pas entendre les pensées du brun, surtout que l'entendre détailler un dessin animé fait de princesses fées moldues était dérisoire.

Il se leva du bord de la baignoire et enleva son boxer. En se baissant, une douleur lui irradia les reins. Il grimaça, il avait vraiment mal, l'eau chaude lui ferait du bien. Il entra dans l'eau brûlante et grimaça encore plus. Son dos le brûlait. Il tourna sa tête de façon à voir son dos dans le miroir se trouvant au dessus de la baignoire, quand il vit des traces de griffure et de morsures. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y en avait aussi sur son torse, dans son cou, accompagné de suçons.

Il repensa alors à la soirée d'hier, leurs deux corps, à part Harry, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, il s'était laissé aller, il avait oublié tout ce qui existait autour.

Et alors que des images de la nuit précédente s'installaient dans sa tête, une chaleur prit place dans son bas ventre. Il pensa au corps brûlant d'Harry, à leurs baisers qui les avaient fait vibrer, à ses caresses qui l'avait enivré et à ses sourires troublants. Ça y est, il était en manque de lui.

Essayant de se reprendre et oubliant totalement que Harry avait entendu toutes ses pensées, il sortit du bain après s'être lavé, enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et quitta la salle de bain.

_Un vrai appel à la luxure_

Draco sursauta. Devant lui se trouvait un Harry particulièrement rougi, simplement vêtu d'un boxer d'où l'on pouvait voir son érection avec un souffle saccadé.

**- Tu as oublié que je pouvais entendre tes pensées ? **murmura-t-il à l'oreille du blond, ce qui le fit frissonner.

S'il ne s'appelait pas Malefoy, Draco aurait pu rougir de gène.

**- En plus, maintenant on peut ressentir les émotions de l'autre… **continua-t-il, avant de glisser une main dans les cheveux encore mouillés de Draco, une autre main au creux de ses reins et d'attraper son lobe d'oreille entre ses lèvres.

Draco gémit, la tête jeté en arrière, le dos cambré sous les mains expertes d'Harry qui s'amusait à explorer la moindre parcelle de son torse, une seconde fois.

Content de son effet, Harry descendit ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire du blond et le poussa en même temps contre le mur. IL attrapa ses poignets d'une main et les mis au dessus de sa tête, collés au mur, laissant Draco totalement soumis.

**- C'est vraiment… **souffla Draco, les yeux fermés par le plaisir.

**- Bizarre ?** continua Harry dans un souffle, sa deuxième main descendant au creux de ses reins et sa bouche mordillant et léchant ses clavicules.

**- Non… excitant… **réussit à dire le blond entre deux gémissements.

Leur plaisir était décuplé, ils ressentaient les émotions et les pensées l'un de l'autre, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus excitante, plus forte et totalement incontrôlable.

La mains du brun caressa la hanche de Draco et toucha la serviette. Il l'enleva et remonta le long de l'intérieur de la cuisse de Draco. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que ça aille plus vite, il voulait déjà sentir Harry en lui.

**- Pressé mon ange ?** lui susurra Harry, ce qui fit frissonner à nouveau Draco

_« C'est de la torture » _

Harry lui fit un sourire carnassier et prit le membre de Draco dans sa main, débutant de lents va et vient provoquant un cri de plaisir de la bouche de Draco.

_« Je vais venir, arrête ça… »_

Harry ancra son regard dans les yeux orage de son amant

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envi de toi…_

_

* * *

_

A suivre...

**Ne me tuez pas! Par pitiééééééé **

**Tout ça c'est de la faute de ma bêta, alors allez la tuer elle! ^^**

**Lâche? moi? noooooonnn. C'est elle qui m'a dit d'arrêter là! C'est une vraie sadique! **

**Et moi, comme je suis gentille, je vais essayer d'écrire la suite plus tôt, et de vous la poster plus tôt! **

**Review?**


	10. A lire!

**Ceci n'est pas la suite. **

**Je tiens juste à vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre cette semaine. (Sorry -_-') **

**J'ai écrit déjà 2 000 mots, mais comme j'ai décidé que ce serait le dernier chapitre, (l'histoire touche à sa fin, malheureusement), il sera un peu plus long et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir. **

**Si vous voulez simplement la suite du lemon, dites le moi et je le publierais. **


	11. Chapitre 9

**Nda : Merci encore à tous pour toutes vos reviews ! Voici la suite tant attendue =) J'en profite pour vous annoncer que c'est le dernier chapitre… je vous retrouve en bas ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

_Leur plaisir était décuplé, ils ressentaient les émotions et les pensées l'un de l'autre, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus excitante, plus forte et totalement incontrôlable._

_La main du brun caressa la hanche de Draco et toucha la serviette. Il l'enleva et remonta le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que ça aille plus vite, il voulait déjà sentir Harry en lui._

_**- Pressé mon ange ?**__Lui susurra Harry, ce qui fit frissonner à nouveau Draco_

_« C'est de la torture »_

_Harry lui fit un sourire carnassier et prit le membre de Draco dans sa main, débutant de lents va-et-vient provoquant un cri de plaisir de la bouche de son amant._

_« Je vais venir, arrête ça… »_

_Harry ancra son regard dans les yeux orage du blond._

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de toi…_

À chaque va-et-vient, les bouffées de plaisir se faisaient de plus en plus intenses. Et ça, Harry pouvait le sentir. Car il sentait non seulement son plaisir, son désir, mais aussi celui de Draco. Sa tête lui tournait, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant.

_« Laisse-moi te toucher, laisse-moi te caresser Harry »_

_

* * *

_

Il lâcha les poignets de Draco et arrêta ses gestes. Ses jambes tremblèrent à la pensée du blond, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Dès que ses poignets furent libérés, Draco se jeta sur Harry, l'embrassant passionnément, brutalement, ses mains caressant ses cheveux, celles d'Harry effleurant sa chute de rein en de douces caresses.

Dans un autre monde, leur monde, Draco entraîna Harry jusqu'au lit et se positionna sur lui.

Leurs corps se couvraient d'une fine pellicule de sueurs par le plaisir et les caresses, leurs membres devenaient trop durs, leurs têtes bourdonnaient de pensées incohérentes, leurs oreilles se délectaient de doux gémissements et leurs cœurs étaient inondés d'un trop-plein d'émotion.

Draco plaça ses mains de chaque côté du corps d'Harry et commença à embrasser sa gorge, retraçant une ligne de sa langue, il descendit jusqu'à son téton, qu'il lécha et mordilla, faisant gémir son brun et ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir lui-même. Il s'arrêta, ce qui frustra son amant qui réclamait plus.

**- Humm…Encore !**

Souriant, il attaqua à nouveau le torse à coup de baisers et de mordillements. Il arriva au nombril, où il traça de petits cercles autour avant de descendre plus bas. Il arriva au sexe dressé d'Harry et donna un coup de langue de bas en haut, les faisant tous les deux frissonner. Reprenant ses esprits, il lécha son gland lentement, le faisant doucement gémir, avant de le prendre en bouche entièrement, ce qui fit crier Harry de plaisir, ainsi que Draco tant il ressentait ce plaisir à travers son amant.

N'en pouvant plus, Draco se redressa, se plaça sur les cuisses de son brun et mit ses fesses au niveau des hanches de Harry, frottant lascivement son intimité sur le sexe gonflé de son amant. 

_« Viens en moi maintenant »_

Harry, sous la supplication muette, prit les hanches de Draco et l'incita à se frotter plus énergiquement. Il ne savait même plus son prénom. Tout ce qui lui importait était Draco, son corps, ses troubles et ses pensées.

Ainsi quand le blond prit sa main et lécha lentement ses doigts avant de les attirer vers son intimité, il s'exécuta et y pénétra un doigt. Ils rejetèrent leurs têtes en arrière, cambrant leurs dos. Il pouvait sentir la sensation que Draco ressentait en cet instant, avec son doigt dans son intimité et il voulait plus, c'était tout simplement trop bon. Il y pénétra un deuxième doigt, faisant considérablement augmenter la température de leurs deux corps.

« _Dépêche-toi_ »

Il enfonça un troisième doigt et à peine ses doigts retirés, Draco s'empala sur son sexe, les faisant hurler.

Lui qui avait déjà mal à cause de la vieille, regretta son geste, et Harry qui avait ressenti la douleur du blond patienta avant de bouger, caressant tendrement ses cuisses pour lui faire oublier la douleur.

Une fois celle-ci passée, Draco bougea du bassin, faisant comprendre à Harry qu'il pouvait continuer. Le brun reprit son amant par les hanches pour le faire remonter sur sa verge dressée, et débuta de lents va-et-vient, ressentant un double plaisir, le sien, d'être à l'intérieur de l'intimité chaude, si étroite, et celui de Draco, aussi intense, d'être pénétré.

Les va-et-vient se firent plus profond et n'en pouvant plus, Harry mit un coup de hanche plus vif, plus brutal ce qui eut pour effet de toucher la prostate de Draco et qui fit voir des étoiles aux deux hommes, Harry ayant sentit à travers le blond cette décharge de plaisir.

Le brun répéta son geste, pilonnant Draco. Ils ne faisaient qu'un et les sensations fulgurantes qu'ils éprouvaient les enivrèrent et les firent monter au septième ciel.

Ils ne contrôlaient plus rien. Plus rien n'existait, les émotions étaient beaucoup trop fortes, les cris beaucoup trop élevés, la jouissance beaucoup trop puissante.

Et quand arriva le moment de jouir, ils le firent ensemble, avant de retomber sur le matelas, encore au septième ciel.

Ils restèrent un bon moment dans cette position. Brûlants, transpirants, silencieux, même en pensée, avant que trois mots soient murmurés :

**- Je t'aime Draco.**

Avant qu'un sourire ne soit visible.

- **Je t'aime aussi.**

Et que la réalité ne les ait rattrapés

- **Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?**

_« Je ne sais pas, Harry… »_

_

* * *

_

_Un an et quelques jours plus tard…_

Draco ouvrit les yeux et chercha son réveil de ses yeux endormis. Il était 9h30, il sourit. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry et il avait vingt-quatre ans.

Il se leva sans faire de bruit et partit prendre une douche. Une fois lavé et habillé, il descendit dans la cuisine et prépara du café noir, qu'il disposa dans deux tasses sur un plateau ainsi que des croissants, pains au chocolat et toasts beurrés. Une fois le plateau rempli, il sortit sa baguette et murmura un _accio_, faisant apparaitre dans la cuisine plusieurs paquets de différentes tailles, tous enveloppés de papier-cadeau qui arrivaient par les airs.

Satisfait, il fit léviter les cadeaux et le plateau et se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre, dans l'intention de réveiller son cher et tendre, avec qui il vivait depuis maintenant un an.

Il y a plus d'un an, le jour où le lien s'était installé, ils étaient restés presque une semaine entière enfermés dans la chambre d'Harry. Ça avait été intense, passionne, fusionnel,- et totalement débridé, ils ne formaient qu'un, et ils avaient ignorés les coups à la porte, les coups de téléphone et autres intrusions, ne voulant pas que ça cesse.

Mais la réalité les avait rattrapés, et au bout de quelques jours, ils étaient allés voir leurs amis qui avaient été heureux de la situation, malgré l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient éprouvée pendant ces quelques jours de silence.

Ils entendaient les pensées de l'autre sans répit, à n'importe quelle distance, pouvaient ressentir chaque émotion à travers l'autre, de n'importe quelle intensité et quand ils étaient séparés trop longtemps, ils souffraient d'un manque, d'un vide qu'ils ne pouvaient pas expliquer. L'air leur manquait, ils angoissaient, ou s'énervaient.

D'un commun accord, ils emménagèrent donc ensemble, chez Harry, pour être proches de leurs amis.

Au fil des mois, les pensées se firent moins présentes. Ils pouvaient toujours les entendre, mais ils remarquèrent qu'ils pouvaient contrôler ce que l'un voulait faire entendre à l'autre. Les émotions aussi ne les gênaient plus. Ils ne les ressentaient que quand elles étaient fortes et intenses. Et le manque quand ils étaient séparés devint plus supportable à longue distance, mais pas à longue durée. C'était le temps que le lien s'installe correctement d'après Hermione.

Alors oui, depuis un an, ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient leur routine, ils s'engueulaient, souvent, mais ils étaient âmes sœurs, et être ensemble était pour eux une évidence à présent.

**- Debout beau brun !** Susurra Draco à l'oreille du dit brun, qui grogna et essaya de rabattre la couverture sur sa tête. Tentative vaine, car Draco fut plus vif et l'en empêcha.

**- Mmph… **geignit Harry, ouvrant lentement les yeux sur deux perles grises.

- **Joyeux anniversaire chéri. **Murmura Draco avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

- **Merci…** réussit à articuler Harry, la voix encore endormie.

Draco se leva, attrapa le plateau du petit déjeuner, qui lévitait toujours et le déposa devant Harry, qui se mit en position assise et s'adossa au mur

**- Petit déjeuner français, comme tu aimes. **

**- T'es génial, tu le sais ça ?** Affirma Harry, tout sourire.

Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite en remarquant la pile de cadeaux au pied du lit.

_Tu te fous de ma gueule Dray ?_

Suivant le regard du brun, Draco regarda les paquets et refit face à Harry, une moue d'un enfant pris en faute sur son visage

**- Je t'avais dit l'année dernière de ne pas me faire autant de cadeaux !** S'énerva Harry

**- Oui, mais l'année dernière, il y en avait trente-sept, là il n'y en a que dix !** Se défendit Draco.

Harry explosa de rire, sous le regard incrédule de Draco.

**- Fais pas cette tête, ça me rappelle juste les anniversaires de mon cousin Dudley. **

**- Ton cousin moldu ?** Continua Draco, reniflant dédaigneusement.

**- Arrête un peu, être moldu n'est pas une maladie !** lui fit Harry sur un ton de reproche.

**- Mais faire partie de la famille qui t'a maltraité et qui t'a enfermé dans un placard, si !** lança froidement Draco. **Si un jour, je les croise, ils regretteront d'être nés !**

**- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ça, c'est ridicule !** lui répondit Harry, blasé d'entendre toujours le même refrain quand le sujet « Dursley » était mis sur le tapis. **Bon ! Je les ouvre maintenant ou pas ces cadeaux ? **Tenta Harry afin de changer de sujet, attrapant en même temps un pain au chocolat sur le plateau.

**- Non, mange d'abord, les cadeaux attendront ! **

Une fois le plateau et les tasses de café vide, Draco déposa le plateau par terre et fit léviter les cadeaux sur les genoux d'Harry.

De cadeau en cadeau, la tête d'Harry se décomposait. Montre TAG heuer, Bracelet et chaine en or, trois ou quatre vêtements (de marque bien évidement), un ordinateur portable Macbook Air et un I-phone (Draco avait balancé son black berry contre le mur lors d'une dispute, alors autant continuer d'enrichir Apple).

**- Tu es exaspérant Draco. Tu te rends compte du prix de chaque cadeau ? Mais t'es malade ou quoi !** s'exclama Harry**. Quand je t'ai dit de m'acheter moins de cadeaux, je ne voulais pas dire de m'en faire moins, mais de dépenser plus ! **

**- ça ne te plait pas ?** demanda Draco, inquiet.

**- Bien sûr que si… mais si t'as tant envie que ça de dépenser l'héritage de tes parents, fais moi un seul cadeau et fais des dons pour les gens qui en ont besoin ! **

**- Mais je fais déjà des dons**, répondit Draco qui pensait qu'Harry était au courant.

Harry sourit à la nouvelle. Il n'était pas au courant et cela le rassurait. Au moins, il éprouvait moins de sentiments de culpabilité.

**- Bon, tu es prêt pour ton dernier cadeau ? **Lança Draco, tout excité.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

**- Parce qu'il y en a un autre ! **

**- Oui, et c'est le meilleur !** s'exclama Draco, fier de lui, avant de sortir de sa poche une boite rectangulaire et assez plate.

**- Tu veux dire le plus cher ?** demanda Harry, craintif, saisissant tout de même le paquet rectangulaire que le blond lui tendait.

Inquiet, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et prit son courage à deux mains. Une fois psychologiquement prêt, il ouvrit la boîte et découvrit… une clef de voiture.

**- Oh non…** se lamenta Harry, se claquant la paume de main sur son front.

**- Mais tu te plaignais que ta voiture n'avait que des problèmes !**

**- Premièrement, c'est toi qui t'en plains tout le temps et deuxièmement, je suis content, mais te connaissant, ce n'est pas une 206 que tu viens de m'offrir. **

**- Encore heureux ! C'est de la merde cette voiture ! Toujours un truc qui va pas !** s'écria Draco, qui avait passé son permis moldu il y a deux mois de cela et qui avait pu remarquer l'étendu des dégâts sur la voiture de son compagnon.

**- Trêve de plaisanterie, tu as acheté quoi comme voiture ?** lui demanda Harry

**- Elle est dans le garage, je l'ai mise hier quand tu étais parti avec Ron et Hermione voir les Weasley.** Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Toujours en Boxers, il suivit Draco dans les escaliers menant au salon, puis descendit à nouveau des escaliers, ceux menant au sous-sol. Une fois arrivés, Draco alluma la lumière et Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il se tourna vers Draco et lui fit remarquer ironiquement :

**- Une Porsche Carrera 4S cabriolet rouge… la voiture dont je rêvais. Rien que ça ?**

**- Je veux juste que tous tes rêves se réalisent comme les miens se sont réalisés…**

Harry sourit. Il était irrécupérable, mais il l'aimait. Il s'approcha de son serpentard, et l'enlaça.

_Merci._

_

* * *

_

_Deux ans plus tard…_

**- Tu me fais chier avec tes principes à la con !**

Draco grimaça, il n'aimait vraiment pas le langage de son amant.

**- Arrête de t'énerver, ça m'exaspère.** Répondit Draco.

- **Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu refuses.** Cria Harry

**- Tu me saoules. **

Deux mois.

Deux mois qu'Harry avait demandé Draco en mariage et qu'il avait refusé. Deux mois qu'Harry lui reprochait, ne comprenant pas.

Enfin, une demande en mariage, c'est beaucoup dire. H arry avait tellement adoré le mariage de ses meilleurs amis qu'il lui avait demandé le soir même, dans la voiture, alors qu'il rentrait de la fête. Comme ça. Dans la voiture, sur le ton de la conversation !

**- Ron et Hermione se sont mariés, EUX ! **

**- Et voilà, on remet ça sur le tapis !** lança Draco, levant les yeux au ciel.

**- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu refuses ! Si tu m'aimes, tu devrais sauter de joie et dire oui ! **

**- Ecoute laisse tomber, tu veux ? **fit Draco blasé, s'enfuyant dans son endroit préféré, dans ses moments là : la bibliothèque.

Une fois installé dans un fauteuil confortable, un bouquin dans les mains, il débuta sa lecture.

VLAN

Harry venait de claquer la porte d'entrée, faisant sursauter le blond.

Dans ces moments là, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer. Il posa donc son livre en soupirant et décida de rendre visite à Pansy et Blaise, faisant fi de la tristesse qu'il ressentait à travers son brun.

* * *

_Chez Ron et Hermione Weasley_

**- Je ne comprends pas Mione… J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime plus… se **lamenta Harry à sa meilleure amie, autour d'un thé.

**- Harry, je vais être franche avec toi. Tu te comportes comme un enfant gâté là ! **lui dit Hermione, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

**- Elle a raison, vieux ! T'arrêtes pas de le bassiner avec ça depuis notre mariage !** lui fit remarquer Ron.

**- Et alors, s'il m'aime, il dirait oui ! Il a adoré votre mariage !** s'énerva Harry brusquement. Il baissa les yeux et s'excusa. Il s'était emporté et c'est l'énervement de Draco qu'il venait de ressentir.

Hermione soupira et se réinstalla correctement sur le canapé.

**- Justement Harry, tu lui as demandé juste après notre mariage. Draco est un homme fier, pour lui, un mariage, c'est quelque chose de sacré, de réfléchi. Et je pense que le fait que tu lui as demandé le soir de notre mariage, comme ça, dans une conversation quelconque, ne lui a pas plu. Surtout qu'il est impossible qu'il ne t'aime plus, vous êtes âmes sœurs crétin !**

Bien que rassuré, Harry ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais il arrêterait de saouler Draco avec ça, après tout, il avait raison, ils étaient déjà unis par le plus beau et plus rare lien qui existait !

_Je t'aime_

_« Je t'aime aussi Harry » _

Oui, il n'avait rien à craindre, se dit-il en souriant bêtement.

* * *

_Au même moment, chez Pansy et Blaise._

**- Vous vous êtes encore engueulés ?** demanda Blaise, étonné de voir son ami assis dans son salon en compagnie de Pansy.

Draco grogna et but une gorgée de thé.

**- Oui et à vrai dire, je crois qu'il supporte mal la tristesse d'Harry… **déclara Pansy.

**- Il est stupide ! J'avais déjà tout préparé, les bagues de fiançailles, le discours, l'endroit, l'heure, le jour… Il est stupide !** S'énerva brusquement Draco. Il se radoucit, sentant la culpabilité du brun vis-à-vis de sa propre colère**. Non mais c'est vrai… Je voulais que ce soit parfait et il a tout gâché avec son « Si on se mariait, hein Dray ? » **rajouta-t-il, imitant pitoyablement la voix d'Harry.

- **Harry s'en fiche que ce soit parfait, il t'aime et je pense que s'il veut se marier, c'est pour prouver à tout le monde que vous êtes heureux et que vous vous aimez.**

**- Blaise a raison, Dray, je pense que tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête. Harry n'a pas besoin d'un repas aux chandelles avec des violons pour dire oui ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a devancé qu'il faut le repousser comme ça ! Tu as autant envi de ce mariage que lui. **

_Je t'aime_

Draco sursauta sur le coup, peu habitué à présent à lire les pensées d'Harry puis sourit tendrement. Ses amis avaient raison, il voulait vraiment l'épouser.

_« Je t'aime aussi Harry »_

_

* * *

_

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Harry grogna et aplatit son réveil avec sa main. Il se leva et, toujours en boxer, descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il trouva sur le frigo un post-it de Draco :

**« Je t'ai acheté un pain au chocolat et un croissant… »**

Content, Harry chercha sur le plan de table les viennoiseries que son amant lui avait achetées et les dégusta lentement, avec un café noir.

Il monta ensuite à l'étage et entra dans la salle de bain pour y prendre sa douche. Il remarqua un deuxième post-it, accroché sur la vitre de la douche :

**« …ça te dit un restaurant ce soir ? Je pense qu'on a quelque chose à fêter… »**

Surpris, Harry pris tout de même sa douche, se demandant quel évènement son compagnon voulait fêter…

Une fois propre, il attrapa une serviette qu'il enfila autour des hanches et se dirigea vers son armoire.

Là, il trouvait ça flippant… Un autre post-it était accroché à l'intérieur de la porte de l'armoire :

**« …Tu n'as qu'à prendre la voiture et venir me chercher après les cours…ou avant… »**

Que lui préparait Draco ?

Perturbé, il finit de s'habiller, attrapa son sac de cours, ses clefs et dévala les escaliers menant au garage. Une fois qu'il eut balancé son sac sur le siège passager, il appuya sur le bip pour ouvrir la porte du garage et s'installa au volant.

**« Devinette : comment t'ais-je avoué que tu me plaisais ? »**

Ne comprenant pas tout de suite l'énième post-it qui était placé sur son volant, Harry fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre. Il releva subitement la tête, toujours sceptique et remarqua qu'une feuille blanche était coincée sous l'essuie glace.

Il descendit de la voiture, se rapprocha du pare-brise et attrapa la feuille :

Elle contenait une dizaine de ligne et c'était encore l'écriture de Draco. Curieux, il commença à lire :

**« Harry, tout d'abord je voudrais que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter, je t'aime.  
Deuxièmement, je tiens à préciser que je suis en cours d'histoire de la médicomagie, Amphi A.  
Maintenant, je voudrais te dire que j'avais préparé tout un discours mais que… »**

Harry sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine, il continua sa lecture.

**« …ça ne sert à rien, car je préfère tout te dire en face.  
Harry, veux-tu m'épouser ? »**

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà, cette fiction est finie. Alors je tiens à vous dire merci. Merci pour vos reviews, pour vos encouragements, pour avoir suivi ma fic du début à la fin, pour ceux qui l'ont mise en favoris également. **

**Merci aussi à ma bêta qui m'a aidé pour les derniers chapitres (surtout pour le lemon...^^). **

**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, car je pense continuer à écrire et peut-être finir ma fic Malefoy's anatomy que j'avais abandonnée, qui sait! **

**Bonne vacances à tous et à toutes!**


End file.
